


La boda

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Curse Breaking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: -¿Con quién te vas a casar, Harry?-preguntó Hermione desesperada.-Con Draco Malfoy-intentó decir aquello del modo más casual posible.-Herms, definitivamente creo que deberíamos llevar a Harry a San Mungo-suspiró aliviado Ron-. Debe estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo.[HARCO]





	1. 1

**Capítulo 1**  
  
  
  
Harry Potter se había prometido no volver a caer, pero una vez más su deseo de llenar esa soledad le había hecho confiar en la persona menos indicada.  
  
  
Hermione y Ron ya le habían dicho que Stephen no era bueno para él, cansado de su soledad no había hecho caso a sus amigos, y se había embarcado en una insana relación movida por su deseo de compañía y el deseo de fama del otro.  
  
Esa era la historia de su vida, después de la guerra, y tras darse cuenta que su relación con Ginny era sencillamente de amistad, la pelirroja y él habían roto. Desde entonces fue acechado por incontables pretendientes, Harry había ido encadenando relación a cada cual más desastrosa que no habían hecho más que minar la poca autoestima del muchacho.  
  
Ahora con 25 años, una de las fortunas más importantes del mundo mágico y más fama de la que deseaba, se encontraba de nuevo sumido en una de sus típicas depresiones post-ruptura.  
  
Hermione siempre estaba allí para él, Ron tenía menos paciencia y con sus "te lo dije" se había cansado de esas relaciones autodestructivas en las que se metía el moreno. Aunque siempre acababa perdonándolo.  
  
En el fondo Harry les tenía envidia a sus amigos, Hermione y Ron llevaban 2 años felizmente casados; Ginny y Dean, se casarían el año próximo; Neville por fin se había atrevido pedirle salir a la excéntrica Luna. Y él, no hacía más que salir con gente equivocada, que siempre acababa cansada de él.  
  
Había empezado con Cho, su primer amor, no habían durado ni 3 meses, la ex-Ravenclaw estaba cansada de su recluimiento y no quería formar una familia tan pronto. Aquello después de todo era lógico, apenas tenían 18 años.  
  
La siguiente relación había sido con un muy interesado Oliver Wood, para su suerte había comprobado que las relaciones entre hombres eran de los más comunes en el mundo mágico, llegando a casamientos con embarazos incluidos. Harry vio el cielo abierto ante esa perspectiva, en el fondo de su ser, lo que el muchacho quería era formar su propia familia.  
  
El inicio de su relación fue maravillosa, compartían aficiones, con Oliver se sentía más dispuesto a salir a las numerosas fiestas que se organizaban en su honor, pero poco a poco, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella vida no era la que él tanto anhelaba.  
  
Oliver no era mal guardián pero Ron le había confirmado que mucho hizo su relación con él para ser fichado por el Puddlemere United, encantados con la fama de tener a la pareja del Héroe en su equipo. Para su sorpresa Oliver le dejó 2 meses después por otro jugador del equipo.  
  
Una a una, el Héroe del mundo mágico fue sumando ruptura tras ruptura, entre la sociedad mágica ya se apostaba quien iba a ser el siguiente mago o bruja que le dejaría. Ganándose el sobrenombre del niño-que-vivió-para-ser-dejado. Algo muy cruel pero que parecía ser su realidad.  
  
Stephen solo era el último de la ya demasiada larga lista de Ex del muchacho.  
  
—Herms, ¿por qué siempre me dejan?—le había preguntado un día desesperado a su amiga.  
  
  
Ella con el corazón destrozado por su amigo, sólo podía entender que el denominador común en todas sus relaciones era él mismo, y su incapacidad para elegir bien. Harry era una persona encantadora, cariñosa y leal, no podía entender qué veía en aquella ralea de interesados que siempre le andaban cortejando.  
  
—Harry, el problema eres tú—dijo Hermione con todo su pesar intentando que su amigo comprendiera.  
  
—¿Cómo?—El chico no parecía encontrarle sentido, él hacía todo lo posible porque sus relaciones funcionaran.  
  
—Eliges mal—sentenció Hermione—.Todas estas personas que se te acercan lo hacen movidas por un interés y no es tu amor lo que realmente buscan, sino lo que obtienen con él.  
  
Harry parecía más apesadumbrado aún, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a la persona idónea, que le quisiera por lo que él era y no por lo que podía conseguir de él?  
  
Estaba cansado, quería dejar de salir con gente que no le valoraba, pero lo que su amiga no sabía, es que realmente era acosado por un sin fin de personas, que al menos cuando tenía una pareja oficial le dejaban tranquilo.  
  
  
Eran curiosas las normas del mundo mágico, y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta su tercera pareja, cuando le preguntó a Ron por ello.  
  
El moreno siempre era acosado cuando salía de casa, todos querían un momento con él, para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos. Pero muchas veces iba más allá del simple agradecimiento, prácticamente había tenido que desaparecerse cuando más de un mago o bruja había sobreexcedido el límite de la pura cortesía.  
  
Cuando andaba saliendo con Rebecca Elliot, su tercera pareja después de la caída de Voldemort, se dio cuenta de que podía ir por la calle mucho más tranquilo, El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja siempre tenía al día al mundo mágico de su estado sentimental. Al principio él había tratado de proteger a sus parejas de esa exposición pública pero tristemente constató que algunos de ellos demostraban abiertamente cuan encantados estaban con la publicidad.  
  
En aquel momento, Harry lo comentó con su amigo, cómo había cesado el acoso de la Comunidad desde que estaba con Rebecca, Ron que a diferencia de él, sí había sido criado en el Mundo Mágico le dijo que cuando un mago o bruja tiene una relación, se crea una protección contra indeseados que no les dejan acercarse con ese tipo de intenciones.  
  
Harry maravillado se sorprendió de muchas de las ventajas que tenía la Magia, desde entonces gran parte por la soledad que se le pegaba como una camisa mojada y el deseo de no ser acosado, le pareció buena opción seleccionar a alguien a quien amar.  
  
Desde luego su estrategia, si es que pudiera decirse que tenía una no había funcionado. Como más de uno de ellos le había dicho, él era una persona de acción, rápida en situaciones límites, pero que tras la muerta de Voldemort había caído en un letargo de "señor mayor aburrido" último calificativo de su querido Stephen. Creía adivinar cierta verdad en aquello, muchos habían ido a la luz como las polillas y cuando habían descubierto a un muchacho deseoso de ser amado, tranquilo y hogareño, caía del pedestal dónde le habían colocado todos.  
  
Este hecho le hacía sentirse un fraude, y nunca a la altura de lo que se esperaba de él, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo por ser lo que no era en realidad.  
  
—Harry, por favor.—Hermione le tomaba de las manos con mirada suplicante—.Date un descanso, necesitas descansar de estas relaciones.  
  
—Lo sé, Herms, lo sé.  
  
  
  
_Tres meses más tarde_  
  
—Voy a casarme, chicos.—Lanzada estaba la bomba, ahora a esperar las reacciones.  
  
Una castaña y un pelirrojo ojipláticos tenían sus tenedores a medio camino de sus bocas con la comida cayendo de ellos.  
  
—Harry, por favor—suplicó Ron—.Dinos que es una broma.  
  
Algo de esperanza se dejaba reflejar en sus rostros, deseando poder comenzar a reír con la broma de su amigo.  
  
—No, Ron, es totalmente cierto—dijo Harry intentando sonreír de una manera confiada—.La boda será dentro de dos meses.  
  
  
El matrimonio dejó escapar un suspiro al unísono, aquello no iba a acabar bien, su amigo encadenaba relaciones pero nunca había caído en la trampa de casarse con ninguna de sus parejas, un matrimonio mágico no era ninguna tontería tan fácil de deshacer.  
  
—Ron, quería pedirte que fueras mi padrino.—Ojalá no se negara.  
  
Éste bufó desesperado y apenado, su mejor amigo estaba cometiendo un increíble error y quería tenerlo como testigo de la hecatombe, "¡Espléndido!" pensó descorazonado.  
  
—¿Con quién te vas a casar, Harry?—preguntó Hermione desesperada.  
  
—Con Draco Malfoy—intentó decir aquello del modo más casual posible.  
  
—Herms, definitivamente creo que deberíamos llevar a Harry a San Mungo—suspiró aliviado Ron—.Debe estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo.


	2. 2

**Capítulo 2**  
  
  
—¿Con quién te vas a casar, Harry?—preguntó Hermione desesperada.  
  
—Con Draco Malfoy—intentó decir aquello del modo más casual posible.  
  
—Herms, definitivamente creo que deberíamos llevar a Harry a San Mungo—suspiró aliviado Ron—.Debe estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo.  
  
  
  
 _Un mes antes_  
  
Harry podía decir que estaba contento consigo mismo, dos meses tranquilo, sin encadenar ninguna relación. Pero aún así se sentía sumamente solo.  
  
Fuera de lo que todos pudieran creer, Harry rechazó ser auror una vez acabada la guerra, estaba harto de violencia y muerte. Fue de la mano de Bill Weasley que conoció una profesión que ahora le apasionaba y que le servía de distracción de su aburrida vida, desentrañar los hechizos y maldiciones de objetos mágicos, que tras la caída de la mayoría de los mortífagos habían incrementado notablemente.  
  
Bill le había llamado para que le ayudara con uno especialmente difícil que habían localizado en la cámara de Gringotts de los Lestrange, algo bueno que tenía aquel trabajo, es que podía pasar desapercibido con su túnica y capucha calada hasta los ojos.   
  
Esto sólo servía con los magos y brujas, ya que los duendes sabían perfectamente la identidad de todo aquel que entraba en aquel lugar. Pero con ellos, nunca tuvo problemas, extrañas criaturas hoscas y muchas veces desagradables, pero al menos no se lanzaban a besar sus pies, toda una mejora, sin duda.  
  
En eso estaba cuando reconoció una voz que hacía años no oía, anclada totalmente a su pasado.  
  
—No tienen derecho a tocar esa cámara—gritó esa voz afilada—.Nos pertenece por herencia.  
  
Y cómo si hubiera realizado un viaje al pasado se volteó a ver la escena que sucedía delante de él.  
  
Un Lucius Malfoy, con su misma pose altanera, estaba blandiendo su bastón señalando a uno de los duendes que estaban allí. A su lado, un Draco Malfoy casi como el de sus recuerdos, quizás más alto y más delgado, a pesar de sus actitudes algo en ello desentonaba, habían perdido lustre no es que antes brillaran pero algo en ellos se había perdido. Intrigado, seguía mirándolos.  
  
Aún miraba algo fascinado al rubio más joven, había pasado mucho tiempo y a tenor de lo vivido, podía decir que Draco Malfoy era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en los últimos tiempos, aquella realidad le chocó con la memoria de ser una espinilla en su culo desde que entraron en la escuela.  
  
Se estaba levantando mucho revuelo por la escena que estaban montando los dos Malfoy, por lo que los duendes decidieron llamar a los aurores.  
  
Algo cambió en ellos cuando vieron aparecer a dos aurores por la puerta, cómo sabiendo que su disputa estaba acabada antes de empezar.  
  
—Malfoy—dijo el más mayor de ellos—¿De nuevo dando problemas?  
  
—La cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange fue dejada en herencia a mi hijo Draco Malfoy, su sobrino por parte de madre—dijo el mayor, pero buena parte de su altanería fue olvidada por el camino, al parecer sólo exponía un hecho.  
  
Draco seguía con la cabeza alta, pero con la mirada perdida, sus ojos grises parecían estar mirando a un punto indefinido más allá de todo aquello.  
  
Los aurores parecieron encontrar divertido lo dicho por Malfoy, hasta que algo cambió en ellos, como si hubieran perdido la paciencia de golpe.  
  
—Fuera de aquí, gusarajos, si no quieren que los cruciemos.—Harry no esperaba aquello, ambos aurores apuntaban a los Malfoy.  
  
Los rubios continuaban imperturbables, como si aquello no fuera con ellos, por lo que le dejó claro que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy no estuviera maldiciendo a aquellos dos indeseables? A saber de Harry, no estaban pidiendo nada que no fuera justificado si es que Draco era heredero de su tía.  
  
El otro auror, más joven estaba callado pero con una sonrisa que Harry podía denominar como malvada en su rostro, se acercó a Draco que aún seguía rígido mirando a un punto indefinido aunque su mandíbula reflejaba la tensión que estaba sintiendo.  
  
—Si quieres, rubito, tú y yo podemos ir a dar un paseito.—Harry que estaba más que sorprendido, agarró su varita ante las intenciones del tipo, Draco que intentaba mostrarse impasible le estaban traicionando las emociones pues su nuez subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si le costara tragar aquella humillación delante de todo el mundo.  
  
Harry, quien había estado todo el tiempo oculto tras su capucha como un mero observador, se la retiró y con su varita fuertemente apretada se dirigió ante los sorprendidos aurores.  
  
—Dudo que este sea el procedimiento indicado para un caso de reclamo de herencia—dijo hacia aquellos dos indeseables—.Señores—apuntilló dejando resaltar la ironía en su voz.  
  
—Harry Potter—se dejó escuchar en más de uno en aquel lugar.  
  
Ambos aurores no sabían bien dónde meterse aunque no había arrepentimiento en ellos por el trato injusto a los Malfoy, lo que le supo mal a Harry, aquello debía ser de lo más común para desgracia de los platinados.  
  
Pero si sorprendidos estaban los aurores, Lucius y Draco, que hasta entonces habían guardado las formas, no podían dejar de mostrar sorpresa ante su supuesto "defensor"  
  
Andando los pocos metros que los separaban, Harry se colocó al lado de Draco, interponiéndose entre el aurorcillo, como mentalmente lo había denominado, y él. Algo más bajo que el rubio, se veía extraño como escudo, pero en el mundo mágico las apariencias engañaban y todos allí sabían que Harry era el más poderoso de todos, aunque rara vez hiciera muestra de su poder.  
  
  
Se volvió a los Malfoy, aún con el rostro serio pero algo divertido por las expresiones de ambos.  
  
—Creo que podemos resolver esto de una manera mucha más civilizada con el director del banco y su abogado—dijo gentilmente.  
  
—Efectivamente.—Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar, inclinando su cabeza como agradecimiento cuando Harry comenzó a andar derecho al despacho del director.  
  
No se le pasó de largo la expresión de Draco, de absoluto disgusto al seguirle. Wow... hacía años que no le habían dirigido aquella mirada, normalmente eran ojillos suplicantes o incluso de decepción tras comprobar que detrás del "Gran Héroe" sólo había un muchacho corriente. Pero aquella cara de limón... desde Hogwarts, y aquello le resultó a Harry como una bocanada de aire fresco dentro de toda aquella adulación en la que vivía sumido.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Capítulo 3**

 

 

Harry comprobó el estado en el que había quedado el apellido Malfoy, la verdad es que no había reparado en ellos tras la Guerra y los juicios, él testificó a su favor, tanto Narcisa como Draco, en un momento crucial de la guerra le habían ayudado, a su manera, pero le habían ayudado, aquel era el pago de su deuda.  
  
Después de aquello, igual que el quiso borrarse durante una temporada, imaginó que ellos hicieron lo mismo, salvo que en su caso, ellos no habían podido remontar. Sus negocios se habían cerrado en la mayoría de los caso, salvo por un par en el extranjero, la fortuna Malfoy había caído.  
  
Tras el encuentro en Gringotts, algo de aquella obsesión que tuvo por el rubio en sexto curso volvió, quería saber más de ellos. Draco no había mostrado ningún tipo de simpatía por él tras la visita al despacho del director. Al parecer, el Ministerio había confiscado todo el patrimonio de los mortífagos muertos, y no iban a hacer una excepción con los Malfoy, a pesar del testamento de la difunta bruja.  
  
Todo aquello le pareció algo extraño, por lo que sabía la magia de herencia era poderosa para que el Ministerio se la saltara, más con una familia que había sido exculpada de todos sus cargos.  
  
Recabó información sobre ellos, y realmente se compadeció, tenía que ser duro haberlo tenido todo y que ahora las puertas se cerrasen ante ti a cada paso que dabas. Tampoco eran bien recibidos en las fiestas de sociedad, de ahí que Harry nunca los hubiera visto.   
  
No es que se sintiera responsable de lo que les había sucedido, pues nada tenía que ver, pero sí haberlos olvidado tan fácilmente cuando él contribuyó a su libertad. Sólo pensó en una deuda saldada y continúo con su vida, suficientemente complicada con todo aquello de ser una celebridad.  
  
El haber tenido a su antiguo enemigo de escuela con su tan conocida expresión de desagrado ante su presencia, una que ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy se había atrevido a mostrar, sino todo lo contrario; había agradecido al muchacho por su intervención, aunque poco había podido ayudarlos con el tema de la herencia. Sin embargo, Draco no le había dirigido más que miradas ácidas y se despidió de él con un "Potter" tan desagradable que casi le hizo sonreír.  
  
  
A cada dato que iba conociendo más sobre su situación actual, una idea se iba plasmando más claramente en su mente.  
  
Unas semanas después Harry fue a Malfoy Manor, desde la guerra, cuando había sido la residencia de Voldemort y Hermione había sido torturada, él no había vuelto allí. Aún sabiendo que nada le iba a ocurrir, el camino una vez divisó la fachada se le hizo cuesta arriba, no quería que los recuerdos le predispusieran para lo que había ido allí.  
  
  
  
  
La mansión seguía siendo una mole impresionante, pero se veía algo descuidada, pequeños detalles que no le pasaron desapercibido a Harry, sabedor del estado de la familia.  
  
  
Previamente había mandado una lechuza para anunciar su visita, por lo que sabía que le estaban esperando, seguramente sorprendidos.  
  
La puerta fue abierta por una de las elfinas más ancianas que había visto nunca, realmente no sabía cuanto podían llegar a vivir aquellas criaturas, tendría que preguntarle a Hermione.  
  
—Señor, Harry Potter, señor, los amos le están esperando en el salón de té—dijo la elfina tocando con su enorme nariz el suelo al inclinarse, Harry temió que no pudiera volver a incorporarse, pero finalmente lo consiguió—.Dixi le llevará.  
  
Tras el paso retranqueante de la elfina, Harry pudo reconocer el hall en dónde él y sus amigos habían sido llevados y Draco había dicho no reconocerlo, un detalle del rubio.  
  
Tres figuras altas y delgadas, de riguroso negro y platinados cabellos se levantaron de sus asientos cuando entró en el salón.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se aproximó a estrechar su mano.  
  
—Señor Potter, es todo un placer su visita.—A pesar de sus amables palabras, el mayor de los Malfoy no se encontraba cómodo con su presencia.  
  
—Un placer volver a verle, Señor Potter—dijo estrechándole la mano Narcisa, ella parecía más sorprendida que molesta o extrañada.  
  
El último de los Malfoy no parecía tener mucho entusiasmo en saludarle, pero una mirada de su padre fue suficiente.  
  
Se acercó hasta Harry y estrechó educadamente su mano.  
  
—Potter—fue su único saludo estrechando su mano. Harry tuvo conciencia de que la última vez que habían estrechado sus manos fue el día de la batalla final, en la sala de los menesteres cuando le tendió su mano instantes antes de casi ser devorado por el fuego demoniaco que había invocado Crabble.   
  
  
Harry le estrechó con más fuerza la mano, queriendo tomar valor para lo que había venido a hacer.  
  
Draco se apartó de él rápidamente, estaba claro que el más incómodo con su visita era el heredero, no le quería allí.   
  
—Es un placer disfrutar de su presencia en nuestro hogar, Señor Potter—continuó Lucius indicándole que podía tomar asiento, los cuatro se sentaron al rededor de una mesa donde estaba colocado un exquisito juego de té con pastas.  
  
—¿Podría preguntar a que se debe su visita, Señor Potter?—preguntó Narcisa.  
  
—Harry, por favor, llámenme Harry—dijo él intentando aligerar la velada. Ambos progenitores asintieron levemente, animándole a continuar—.Vengo a realizarles una proposición.  
  
Los ojos grises se abrieron más, sabían que él había ido con algún motivo, pero debían estar sorprendidos de que viniera a proponerles algo. Tomó valor, incluso Draco le miraba sorprendido.  
  
—Quisiera pedir la mano de Draco en matrimonio—soltó sin alargar más el momento.  
  
  
El silencio que siguió fue largo, incómodo y casi estuvo tentado de volver a repetir la frase por si no lo habían escuchado bien.  
  
Lucius y Narcisa estaban sorprendidos pero Harry podía ver cómo sus mentes comenzaban a maquinar planes, desmontarlos y organizando otros, estaban valorando todas las opciones.  
  
El que se encontraba totalmente en shock era Draco, no le sorprendía, él en su lugar estaría igual, cómo podría imaginarse que su archienemigo de la escuela, con el que no había vuelto a encontrarse tras más de ocho años, venía a tu casa a pedirles a tus padres tu mano para "casarte" con él.  
  
—Harry—comenzó Lucius como cabeza de familia—.Nos sorprende cuanto menos esta proposición, no teníamos constancia de que tuviera esos sentimientos por nuestro hijo.  
  
Bueno, el patriarca no era estúpido, no le estaba rechazando pero le estaba preguntando abiertamente si aquello era algún tipo de trampa ya que sospechaba que realmente Harry "amara" a Draco.  
  
  
—Bueno, quizás este no fuera un matrimonio por amor, precisamente—quiso destacar él. Lo que tranquilizó a los progenitores del rubio, que estaba empezando a salir del shock, "allá vamos", pensó Harry.  
  
—NO—dijo bien claro—.De ninguna manera pienso casarme con "él".—Ese ÉL bien podría haberse traducido por "gusarajo", "babosa carnívora" o "excremento de troll" por el tono con el que fue dicho.  
  
Se levantó y abandonó el salón como un huracán oscuro.  
  
  


****o0o** **

 

Harry, tras hablar con unos más calmados Lucius y Narcisa, les expuso claramente sus intenciones.  
  
  
Quería un hogar, una familia, a cambio ofrecía todo el beneficio que obtendrían con estar unidos a él, las puertas se les volverían a abrir, podrían volver a realizar sus negocios en Inglaterra. Les ofrecía un periodo de prueba para demostrarles que iba en serio, y que la situación de los tres cambiaría, en especial la de Draco.  
  
Les habló del conocimiento sobre el acoso que recibía el rubio, y él que había pensado que el suyo era fastidioso, no podría compararse al que recibía el heredero Malfoy, un grupo de aurores de los que no había conseguido los nombres de todos aún se tenían rifado al rubio, esperando a que un día saliera solo para poder darle caza. Aquello le parecía nauseabundo, y sabía que aunque no aceptara su oferta intentaría por todos los medio desenmascarar a aquellos animales.  
  
En definitiva él les ofrecía un trato más ventajoso para ellos que para él mismo, como se había esforzado en recalcar. Ellos no eran estúpidos y sabían que a pesar de ser un héroe no se sacrificaría de ese modo sin algún motivo más.  
  
Y realmente lo había, pero deseaba guardárselo para él mismo, que ellos lo conocieran no le beneficiaba en aquellos momento en su negociación. **  
**

****o0o** **

 

Draco estaba rojo de rabia, no pensaba casarse con el odioso héroe del mundo mágico.  
  
Había salido corriendo del salón de té, cerrando el asunto con un fuerte portazo y un JAMÁS a gritos.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que él había visto hacer cábalas a sus padres cuando aquella "monstruosidad" fue dicha. Habían caído bajo, no les cabía la más mínima duda, pero aquello le parecía revolcarse por el más bajo lodo.  
  
Pasó algo más de tiempo hasta que Potter se fue de la Mansión, sus padres habían estado hablando con él, estaba claro. Le daba igual lo que hubieran acordado, no pensaba casarse con él, estaba absolutamente decidido.  
  
Unos suaves toques en su puerta anunciaban la llegada de su madre, Draco se recompuso lo mejor que pudo para mostrar una fachada firme exenta de la rabieta de un niño malcriado.   
  
—Madre—dijo para que ella pasara.  
  
—Draco.—Se acercó ella, mierda, venía a convencerle, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo.  
  
—No madre, no podéis obligarme a casarme con él—.Intentó mantenerse sereno.  
  
—Hijo, se razonable—dijo su madre agarrándole de la mano—¿Cuántas propuestas matrimoniales hemos recibido en ocho años?  
  
Aquello era un golpe bajo, ella sabía lo humillado que él se había sentido cuando todos los viejos conocidos habían rechazado las propuestas de matrimonio con Draco. Nadie había querido enlazarse con ellos.   
  
—Madre... No.—Estaba perdiendo los nervios, aquello le superaba, realmente si no hubiera sido Potter, ¿hubiera estado al borde de ese ataque de histeria que estaba amenazando con atraparle?—Potter, no, por favor.  
  
—¿Por qué, Draco?—Su madre le miraba preocupada, Draco hacía años que no había tenido una "rabieta", había sido un buen hijo que nunca les hizo ningún reclamo sobre su precaria situación.  
  
—Harry nos ha pedido poder hablar contigo a solas.—Su hijo la miraba con los ojos como platos—.La verdad que todo lo que nos ha dicho nos ha parecido muy razonable.  
  
—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué quiere él casarse conmigo?—Aquella pregunta fue más retórica que otra cosa.  
  
—Pregúntaselo tú mismo, cariño—le dijo suavemente ella viendo un cambio en la actitud de su hijo—.Puede ser una gran ventaja, no sólo para la familia, sino para ti, no tendrías que soportar más el reclamo de esos estúpidos aurores que te acosan.  
  
—¿Para qué?¿Para que el que me acose sea él?—dijo tristemente.  
  
  
Draco no quería pensar en ello, él no podía salir sólo a la calle, lo sabía, tener a aquellos estúpidos aurores rifándoselo en un descuido era una absoluta desgracia, pero pasar a tener que esconderse de su propio "marido" no le parecía algo mejor, menos cuando era "Potty" apuntilló su conciencia, a la que le dio las gracias por la acotación.  
  
—Draco, en un matrimonio tú puedes poner tus condiciones, no olvides ese dato, es también un contrato que tu marido deberá cumplir—le dijo la mujer, dejando germinar la idea en la mente del joven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

Una semana después recibió un lechuza de Draco, citándolo nuevamente en Malfoy Manor, Harry había pensado que finalmente el rubio recapacitaría, no es que se hubiera alegrado de que tuviera pocas opciones, pero en aquellos momentos a él le beneficiaba, y si era beneficio para Harry, también lo sería para Draco. Intentaba pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, al fin y al cabo.  
  
  
Esta vez y cómo le había solicitado a sus padres, quería ver a Draco a solas para explicarle sus motivos, así que cuando la elfina le volvió a llevar al salón de té, sólo encontró al heredero. Parecía sereno, pero para nada relajado.  
  
  
—Hola Draco.—Aunque había estado esperándolo parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
  
No le pareció prudente acercarse más, pues aún no tenía claro cómo iba a reaccionar a pesar de la calma. Como en su primera clase con Hagrid, prefería darle espacio a aquel orgulloso hipogrifo rubio que tenía delante de él.  
  
—Potter.—¿Cómo podía sonar su apellido tan rasposo y desagradable? En eso Draco era único.  
  
Tomó asiento ante la inclinación de cabeza de su anfitrión, al menos charlarían civilizadamente con una taza de té por delante.  
  
  
  
—Pediste hablar conmigo a solas—dijo costándole horrores mantenerle la mirada, mientras más le mirara más difícil le sería mantenerse sereno y él le había dado su palabra a sus padres de intentar mantener la mente abierta en aquella conversación—.Adelante.  
  
—Bueno, sé que te sorprende que quiera casarme contigo—dijo claramente—.Créeme a mi me pasaría lo mismo—.Ante aquello el rubio alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y le dejó continuar—.Pero creo que podríamos obtener ambos ventajas de este enlace.  
  
—Déjame dudarlo.—No pudo contenerse, Potter siempre le había sacado de sus casillas, no podía imaginarse una vida con él, acabarían matándose.  
  
Harry sólo sonrió, seguía tratándole como un grano en el culo, bien.  
  
—Piénsalo, Draco. Teniéndome a mí en tu familia, volveréis a ser readmitidos en la sociedad mágica.  
  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos volver a relacionarnos con aquellos que nos dieron la espalda?—Rebatió Draco, Harry ya había pensado en ello.  
  
—No pienses que soy estúpido.—Sonrió con suficiencia—.Poco conoceré a los Malfoy si no encuentran su venganza en reaparecer y darles en los morros a esa pandilla de momias almidonadas que os despreciaron.  
  
Bien, Potter los conocía, eso estaba claro, ya veía a sus padres relamiéndose ante aquellos que los menospreciaron, realmente quería verlos bien y no teniéndose que comer su orgullo y remendando sus viejas galas. Él por su parte sólo quería una vida tranquila, que realmente fuera suya.  
  
—Continúa.  
  
—Bien, primer punto, recuperar la vieja gloria Malfoy, no solo social, os ayudaría a reabrir vuestros negocios en Inglaterra.—Parecía que el rubio seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
  
—Te veo muy convencido con eso—sentenció con un chasquido.  
  
—Con mi apellido como socio en vuestras empresas no habrá mago o bruja que no quiera negociar—pensó si alguna vez ellos habían hablado de esa manera con anterioridad.  
  
—¿Segundo punto?—Le encomió a continuar.  
  
—Acosadores fuera.—No pudo dejar de notar un estremecimiento en Draco—. Jamás sufrirás más por ellos, créeme.   
  
—No, ahora sufriré sólo por el "tuyo"—le dijo venenosamente, había tocado un tema sensible para él.  
  
—No tienes que verlo así, Draco.—Intentó tranquilizarlo—.No pienso acosarte.  
  
  
Aún incrédulo por su palabras Draco se quedó mirándolo fijo, evaluándolo.  
  
—¿Y qué ganas tú con esto? ¿Una familia venida a menos y un prometido acosado?—le retó a contestarlo.  
  
—Hace demasiado tiempo que no hago de héroe, ya me conoces.  
  
El rubio bufó exasperado y le tiró una pasta de té que tenía en la mano.  
  
—Eres imbécil, Potter, eso no cambia.  
  
  
Harry no pudo más que soltar una carcajada por la falta de compostura del rubio, tirándole comida como si fueran críos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts e insultándolo.  
  
  
Se acercó y le tomó la mano, lo que el otro no se esperaba y le cogió desprevenido.  
  
—Yo sé que es ser acosado, quizás no por los mismo motivos, tómalo como un beneficio mutuo—dijo mirándolo a los grises ojos, desde ese ángulo casi parecían plateados—.He estado solo toda mi vida, sólo quiero una familia y vivir tranquilo, creo que quizás tú quieras lo mismo, y jamás haré nada que tú no quieras.  
  


Draco ante la cercanía del ex-Gryffindor, y aquellas palabras no sabía ni que pensar, ¿Sería una estratagema? ¿Realmente Potter era lo suficiente inteligente para tener segundas intenciones en todo aquello? ¿Por qué le enternecía aquella vulnerabilidad del moreno?

  
****o0o****

 

  
Varios días más tarde Harry recibió una lechuza con el acuerdo prematrimonial de Draco. El pergamino ocupaba varios metros, el moreno se quedo estupefacto ante la longitud de las demandas y cláusulas de los Malfoy, realmente era casi un dictado de todas las casuística que se podrían dar y a las que Draco podría acogerse sin que Harry pudiera objetar nada.  
  
  
Bien, ellos querían sacar provecho de aquel acuerdo, estaban en su derecho, entregarían lo más preciado que tenían.  
  
Leyéndolo con su abogado, estuvo conforme en prácticamente todo. Aunque le quemaba aún la cláusula 27.  
  
"Salvo en el acto sexual que se llevará con motivo de la unión de los cónyuges, Draco Malfoy será quien estipule cuándo se darán los subsiguientes actos sexuales de la pareja, siendo estos sólo bajo la demanda del mismo"  
  
Draco quería asegurarse que sólo se mantendrían relaciones sexuales en el matrimonio cuando él lo consintiera, esto le parecía del todo innecesario a Harry, jamás forzaría al rubio a practicar sexo con él a la fuerza.  
  
  
Llegados al punto de los herederos, ellos solicitaban que se mantuviera el apellido Malfoy, pero Harry quería tener su propia familia, sus hijos serían Potter-Malfoy, en eso no había discusión posible.  
  
Otra por la que tampoco había pasado era el lugar de residencia, Harry se había mudado a Grimmauld Place una vez acabada la guerra, había trabajado duro rehabilitando el hogar de los Black, donde había adquirido una buena fuente de conocimientos como rompedor de maldiciones, aquella casa había sido una trampa mortal. Ellos vivirían allí, no en Malfoy Manor. Harry quería crear su propio hogar, si el rubio más adelante quisiera cambiar de residencia lo valorarían, pero él había establecido una cláusula de cinco años para habitar en Grimmauld Place.  
  
  
  
Finalmente, existía una última cláusula por la que se podría anular un matrimonio, ésta estaba en todos los acuerdos prematrimoniales:  
  
Infidelidad conyugal  
Prácticas abusivas de la magia   
  
Remitió el pergamino de vuelta a los Malfoy, ellos exponían las incontables suyas, él dos principalmente.  
  
Esperaba tener respuestas favorables y poder comenzar a organizar el enlace, él preferiría algo íntimo sin prensa, pero a los Malfoy les convenía que no hubiera hogar mágico que no supiera que ahora ambos apellidos se habían unido.  
  
  
No pasaron muchos días hasta que obtuvo respuesta, estaban conformes con lo acordado. Bien, él estaba algo temeroso de tener que convencer al rubio sobre ambos puntos, eran puntos ante los que no iba a ceder.  
  
Les citó para celebrar una cena en Grimmauld Place el siguiente viernes, para que Draco conociera su próximo hogar y si quería comenzar a remodelar algo que no estuviera a su gusto, así poder hacerlo.  
  
En esa cena firmarían el acuerdo y fijarían la fecha exacta, el tiempo de prueba del que habían hablado era de dos meses, durante esos dos meses, el rubio podía echarse para atrás y anular su compromiso. Harry se esforzaría en demostrarles que casarse con él era un buen negocio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**  
  
  
  
  
  
—¿Con quién te vas a casar, Harry?—preguntó Hermione desesperada.  
  
—Con Draco Malfoy—Intentó decir aquello del modo más casual posible.  
  
—Herms, definitivamente creo que deberíamos llevar a Harry a San Mungo—suspiró aliviado Ron—. Debe estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo.  
  
  
Él no tenía padres ni tutores a los que invitar a su "cena de compromiso" por eso había ido esa noche a cenar con sus amigos y lanzarles la bomba. Realmente él quería que estuvieran con él en ese momento, tener su apoyo y confianza, pero ellos se encontraban en estado de shock.  
  
  
Sabía que no iba a ser fácil de digerir, y que les costaría que sus amigos le tomaran en serio, no le extrañaba, si a él alguien le hubiera dicho hace poco que iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy se hubiera reído en su cara diciendo que eso JAMÁS iba a ocurrir, y míralo allí, pidiéndole a Ron que fuera su padrino de boda y éste queriéndole llevar a San Mungo.  
  
—Es en serio—trató de decir con voz calmada, si se ponía cómo loco esa discusión sería interminable—. Ya tenemos redactado el acuerdo prematrimonial.  
  
—¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué te haces esto?—preguntó desesperada Hermione.  
  
—Hermione, quiero una familia, ambos lo sabéis—incluyó a un aún choqueado pelirrojo—. Él puede ofrecérmela.  
  
—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy con el que no eras capaz de estar en la misma habitación sin acabar hechizándoos?—cuestionó ella no sin falta de razón.  
  
—El mismo, aunque ahora nos comportamos correctamente.—No les iba a contar la escena que había montado el rubio cuando le había propuesto matrimonio en Malfoy Manor—. Él también está dispuesto a casarse conmigo.  
  
—No lo entiendo—concluyó Ron, volviendo a ser él mismo—¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, tienes que casarte con Draco Malfoy?  
  
—Es mi mejor opción.—Y era la verdad—. Él saca beneficio y yo saco beneficio, es un acuerdo bueno para los dos.  
  
—Harry, no deberías casarte con alguien para "sacar beneficio"—dijo recriminándole Hermione con un tono realmente decepcionado.  
  
—Chicos, estoy harto de que todo el que se me acerca y me promete amor eterno lo haga tras su propio interés.—Ese había sido un punto irrebatible, tuvieron que aceptar sus amigos—.Por otro lado, esta vez he sido yo el que ha dado el primer paso, he visto la necesidad que tienen, que no es pequeña, y pienso sacar mi ventaja. Les he ofrecido un trato que no pueden rechazar.  
  
—Te has comprado un marido...— dijo Ron secamente.  
  
—Digamos que he organizado un matrimonio de conveniencia, y por una vez, me conviene a mí.  
  
  
  
El matrimonio no tuvo más que decir ante aquello, ellos sabían perfectamente de los matrimonios de conveniencia eran algo normal entre la alta sociedad mágica. Los Weasley a pesar de ser una de las familia de magos más antiguas de Gran Bretaña nunca se habían dejado llevar por los convencionalismo de la sociedad y siempre se habían enlazado con parejas de las que habían estado profundamente enamorados.   
  
Habían esperado lo mismo para Harry, pero al pasar el tiempo, ellos también se habían dado cuenta que el moreno, por su pasado y su fama, parecía estar privado de conocer un amor auténtico.  
  
—Por favor, apoyadme—suplicó Harry, sus dos mejores amigos lo eran todo para él y no quería perderlos por nada del mundo, no imaginaba un mundo en el que no estuvieran.  
  
Sintió la suave mano de Hermione en su hombro.  
  
—Siempre vamos a estar contigo—dijo ella al fin—. Aunque pensemos que las cosas podrían ser de un modo diferente, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.  
  
Harry soltó todo el aire de golpe, no había sido consciente de que lo había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo.  
  
—Esto saldrá bien, estoy seguro—dijo Harry convencido, había algo en Malfoy que le transmitía que aquello podía funcionar. De una manera extraña e incluso tortuosa, pero que funcionaría.  
  
Ron lo estrechó por el hombro en señal de apoyo.  
  
—El viernes he organizado una cena en casa con Draco y sus padres.—Sus amigos aún se estaban reponiendo de la primera noticia.—Me gustaría que pudierais venir—dijo esperanzado.—Firmaremos nuestro acuerdo y vosotros seríais mis testigos.  
  
La pareja se miró y asintieron, pensando que si habían acompañado a Harry todo aquel año a la caza de Horrocruxes y escapando de la muerte por los pelos, una cena con los Malfoy no podía ser para tanto.  
  
  
  
  
 **o0o**

  
  
Ese viernes Grimmauld Place estaba preparada para la ocasión, aquella casa oscura y siniestra había demostrado ser una casa estupenda tras el duro trabajo realizado por Harry. Había ensanchado los lúgubres pasillos infectados de Doxys, aunque muchas de las trampas mortales que albergaba la casa habían sido eliminadas por la Orden cuando había sido su sede, la casa era grande y no había sido utilizada en su totalidad.  
  
Bill había reconocido que casas como aquella eran el mejor preparatorio que cualquier rompedor de maldiciones podía tener. A petición suya Harry había ido apuntando con todo lo que había tenido que lidiar.  
  
La mayoría de sus parejas no habían querido pasar sus noches en esa casa, pero ahora era un lugar digno de llamarse hogar.  
  
Con la ayuda de Kreacher habían elaborado una cena sencilla pero exquisita, no podía olvidar que aunque los Malfoy hubieran perdido su lustre eran alta aristocracia en su mundo y gustarían de una buena y elegante cena.  
  
Hermione y Ron llegaron con antelación elegantemente vestidos conocedores de las circunstancias, Harry les estuvo francamente agradecido, estaban tomándolo en serio.  
  
A las 19:00 sintió como vibraban las protecciones de su casa y reconoció a los Malfoy, rápidamente les facilitó el acceso. Tres figuras altas, rubias y delgadas vestidas de riguroso negro se iluminaron de verde al aparecerse en su chimenea.  
  
Narcisa sacudió los restos de ceniza de todos ellos con un giro de varita. Eran o más bien seguían siendo una visión impresionante en su conjunto.  
  
Harry tragó hondo y se adelantó a saludarlos amigablemente, todos se relajaron cuando Lucius estrechó su mano de un modo amigable y sonrió a sus otros invitados.  
  
Todos se saludaron cordialmente, tanto como era posible teniendo en cuenta el pasado que ellos tres arrastraban con el menor de los Malfoy. Éste se mantuvo callado prácticamente toda la cena, interviniendo solo cuando le preguntaban directamente.  
  
Una vez concluida la cena sin ningún percance pasaron a otro salón donde había dispuesta una mesa con pluma y tinta.  
  
Sería el momento de firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial por ambas partes, por medio de un hechizo el pergamino leyó todo lo que habían acordado, Harry asentía punto por punto a la vez que Draco, algo azorados cuando llegaron al punto sobre su vida sexual, pudo notar como sus amigos le miraban asombrados, pero él solamente asintió.  
  
Una vez acabada su lectura, ambas partes firmaron.  
  
Bien, el acuerdo estaba sellado, ahora comenzaba el período de prueba que Harry les había ofrecido para demostrarles que actuaba de buena fe y que ellos volverían a ser reconocidos en el Mundo Mágico Inglés.  
  
Fijaron la fecha a dos meses vista, en todo momento Draco seguía callado, era algo triste comprobar que él seguía sin querer aquello pero que se sacrificaba por su familia.   
  
  
—Draco, ¿te parece que vayamos mañana sobre a las 12 al callejón Diagón para hacer pública nuestra unión?— le dijo al rubio intentando no parecer una imposición, Harry quería mostrar rápidamente su relación, ambos podrían gozar de pasear sin ser fuertemente importunados por admiradores y acosadores.  
  
El joven le miró brevemente, sus ojos grises por un momento lucieron letales, Harry supo que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no escupirle su veneno, hoy quería sellar su próxima visita, más adelante esperaba disfrutar de su viperina lengua.  
  
Sí—contestó como si la respuesta le hubiera tomado siglos salir de su garganta.  
  
Bien, ¿te parece que vuelvas aquí y nos aparezcamos juntos?—.Él intentaba resultar cordial aunque tenía la sensación de estar lidiando con un dragón Colacuerno húngaro apunto de escupirle fuego.  
  
Sí—contestó secamente.  
  
Después de concertar su próxima cita, el ambiente se relajó nuevamente, sus cuatro testigos habían estado conteniendo la respiración conscientes de lo difícil que iba a ser esa relación para ambos chicos. Aquello distaba de ser una relación ni tan siquiera cordial.  
  
  
  
  
Una vez que los Malfoy se fueron sus amigos se quedaron hablando con él.  
  
  
—Harry ¿eres consciente que Malfoy no quiere estar contigo?—dijo preocupada Hermione  
  
—Sí, plenamente consciente.—Sonrió alegremente  
  
—Ya dije yo que tanto golpe en Hogwarts le iba a pasar factura al cerebro de Harry—apuntó jocoso el pelirrojo a su mujer.  
  
Éste sólo pudo reírse, pero era obvio que Malfoy no se sentía cómodo con él.  
  
Justo cuando iban a irse, su amigo le dijo al oído algo para que su mujer no se enterara.  
  
—¿Nada que ver con que el hurón sea tan atractivo, verdad Harry?—dijo con una sonrisilla de suficiencia el pelirrojo, sin dejarle decir nada ya que se lanzó a las llamas verdes en su chimenea.  
  
  
"Nada que ver, claro" pensó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

  
  
A las 12 menos 1 minuto, Draco apareció en la chimenea de su casa, él tenía acceso libre desde el día de la cena, y así debería ser ya siempre. Al parecer, el rubio esperaba tener que solicitar el permiso para entrar como aquel día.  
  
Lucía serio y elegante como siempre, aunque Harry se vistió de la manera más pulcra que pudo, todo en él parecía desgarbado más y cuando se comparaba con su prometido. Quizás utilizaran hechizos para que la ropa no se moviera, o quizás ésta tuviera miedo de moverse, en cualquier caso lucía espléndido como siempre.  
  
No había dejado de pensar en la razón que le había dicho Ron antes de marcharse, indudablemente Draco Malfoy era un ejemplar masculino impresionante, quizás siempre lo fue, pero con el paso del tiempo y la experiencia, Harry podía mirarlo ahora con otra perspectiva. Pero se creía por encima de aquello, claro que era atractivo, pero también hiriente y sobre todo, no le veneraba, lo que Harry quería en ese momento.  
  
Nuevamente no parecía nada contento de estar allí, sin sus padres y con él.  
  
Harry se acercó a saludarlo, a lo que el rubio dio un paso atrás. Bien, las cosas aún estaban un poco tensas.  
  
—¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio en particular, Draco?—preguntó tranquilamente Harry, intentando relajar el ambiente entre ambos.  
  
—No—contestó secamente   
  
—Sé que no quieres esto—dijo soltando el aire ruidosamente Harry—.Pero estamos comprometidos, aceptaste y lo más inteligente es hacer que el ambiente no esté tan tenso.  
  
—¿Qué esperas Potter, que caiga enamorado a tus pies?—dijo ácidamente el rubio—.Si te quieres casar conmigo esto es lo que tendrás, quizás quieras echarte atrás—concluyó con una ceja levantada retándolo a que así lo hiciera.  
  
—No me voy a echar atrás, Draco.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                          o0o  
  
  
Ambos aparecieron a través de la Red Flu en una de las chimeneas habilitadas en el Callejón Diagón, a Draco no le gustaba pasear por allí, pues era un lugar altamente transitado y trataba de huir de la muchedumbre. A su lado, esperándolo estaba Potter, aún no podía creerse que hubiera accedido a aquella locura.  
  
Sabía que aquel compromiso le protegía de posibles acosadores, con deshonestas intenciones, pero Draco era bien consciente que ese grupo no tenía más intención que herirlo, esperaba que la protección mágica del enlace unida a la fama de Potter les echara para atrás, pero realmente, no confiaba en él.  
  
No confiaba en nadie para ser más precisos.  
  
Sus padres le amaban pero no era ciego que lo que Potter les estaba ofreciendo era más de lo que hubieran podido soñar tras la guerra, no quería sentirse como si le hubieran vendido pues ante todo Draco era una persona práctica. Odiaba sentirse como una víctima, además del hecho de que en el mejor de los casos él hubiera acabado casado con alguien a quien de todas maneras no amara.  
  
Secretamente había albergado la estúpida idea de que algún día pudiera encontrar una persona a la que amar. Era una idea estúpida que no había compartido nunca con nadie. Su madre una vez cuando él era pequeño le había contado que uno acababa queriendo a la persona con la que se casaba, pero no había hablado jamás del "enamoramiento", la pasión que él había podido alguna vez leer en alguna estúpida novela que acompañaba a "Corazón de bruja" y que había robado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
"Un Malfoy no lee ese tipo de literatura" escuchó decir a su padre cuando su madre una vez se atrevió a comprar esa revista.  
  
Pero su mente insidiosa no dejaba de insistir que cualquiera de los matrimonios concertados que sus padres quisieron realizar hubieran sido más fáciles de aceptar que este que tenía andando con Potter, la posibilidad de amar a su cónyuge se le había escapado entre los dedos cuando firmó el acuerdo.  
  
La conclusión que nuevamente sacaba es que aquella situación apestaba.  
  
—¿Te apetece tomar un helado?—le dijo Potter con una sonrisa, de puro simple aquel hombre parecía estúpido.  
  
¿Hombre? Elevar a esa categoría a Potty le iba a costar trabajo, para Draco no era más que un niñato consentido por el Mundo Mágico. Vale, había acabado con Voldemort, pero tampoco había que darle tantos aires, estaba convencido que éste hubiera acabado siendo asesinado por sus mortífagos, el hombre era un perturbado, por decir algo suave.  
  
—Si no queda más remedio—dijo con su voz más altiva. Una cosa es ser pragmático, otra ponérselo fácil al cararajada.  
  
—Yo creo que es bueno que nos vean frecuentando estos lugares—dijo Potter obviando su desagradable respuesta—.No es que me agraden las muchedumbres, pero mientras antes se hagan eco más tranquilos estaremos.  
  
A eso no tenía mucho que añadir, así que en vez de darle la razón, calló.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia lo que había sido la heladería de Florean Fortescue, de niño habían sido sus helados favoritos. Ahora el recuerdo de ese pobre hombre le acompañaría para siempre, él había sido testigo de cómo Voldemort había acabado con él. Como todo de aquel período lo encerró muy dentro de su mente, no iba a dejar arrastrarse por la oscuridad de su pasado.  
  
No tuvo tiempo de ahondar en aquel pozo negro de malos recuerdos, sin tener que adentrarse mucho comenzaron a ser el centro de todas las miradas, aquella atención estaba poniendo a Draco muy nervioso, por su propia seguridad ellos habían evitado el callejón, al menos a cara descubierta.  
  
—Allá vamos—dijo Potter tomando aquello como una prueba. A juzgar por su postura, él también parecía nervioso.  
  
Draco podía notar la estupefacción en todos ellos, primero Harry Potter exhibiéndose, pavoneándose, si le preguntaran a él, por el callejón. Segundo, acompañado de Draco Malfoy, bello espécimen del género masculino, pero un paria.  
  
—No vayas a montar una escena—dijo el moreno arrimándose lo suficiente para que solo él pudiera escucharle—.Voy a tomarte de la mano.  
  
Draco disminuyó el ritmo ¿la mano? Él no quería ir tomado de su mano; calculó sus opciones, y no, no quería montar una escena, pero rabiaba de ganas de decirle cuanto le asqueaba ese gesto a su "prometido".  
  
El moreno tal y como amenazaba, tomó su muda contestación como un sí y notó como una excesivamente cálida manaza agarraba la suya.  
  
El contacto le incomodaba, le asqueaba y le hacía sentir estúpido, hacía años que no tocaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Pero no pudo más que tener un momento de satisfacción cuando escuchó varias exclamaciones, al parecer no era el único asqueado, bien, no tendría que ser la única víctima de aquella escena. Incluso pudo ver como una joven bruja se desmayaba.  
  
Aquello estaba empezando a tomar tintes surrealistas, el moreno tiraba de él entre el gentío que no dejaba de mirarlos y cuchichear. Asombrados y en algunos casos disgustados, "oh su amado héroe en las garras del malvado mortífago", ya estaba adivinando lo que diría El Profeta.  
  
Para volver la situación aún más tensa, el maldito "héroe" se acercó a su oído y le susurró palabras de ánimo. Aquel íntimo gesto, le erizó los vellos de su nuca, no, Potter no le relajaba para nada con sus gestitos de enamorado. Quería decirle que dejara de sobreactuar, aquella conducta era del todo inapropiada y contra los estándares de un sangrepura, pero pensó que clamar a la limpieza de sangre en ese momento podría ser harto peligroso.  
  
Si Draco hubiera podido ser una de las niñas que les estaban mirando hubiera podido comprobar que aquel íntimo gesto había resultado de lo más encantador, tiñendo sus mejillas de un suave rosa, y el brillo de sus ojos, más que de un encolerizado aristócrata había pasado por el brillo del amor.  
  
—Vámonos—le susurró enojado el rubio.  
  
—No sin nuestro helado, o parecerá mentira—susurró a la contra Potter.  
  
Su mano seguía agarrada por el estúpido exhibicionista, para Draco era como un hierro candente que tenía que soportar de la manera más estoica, por Merlín, en cuanto llegara a su casa se la desinfectaría por semanas... incluso meses.  
  
  
A pesar de todo, le siguió y gracias a todo lo que era sagrado le soltó la mano dirigiéndose a por sus helados. Siempre bajo la atenta mirada de centenares de ojos. Pero parecía que el mensaje había quedado claro. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban juntos y a todo parecer, revueltos.  
  
Draco eligió un helado de fresas frescas con virutas explosivas que creaban un contraste divertido en su boca. Potter mucho más soso pidió uno de chocolate; era simple hasta para comer.  
  
El pelinegro lo miraba mientras saboreaba su helado y éste le hacía cosquillas en la boca, no podía evitar reírse un poco con cada pequeña explosión. Hacía años que no tomaba uno de aquellos, y no recordaba cuanto le gustaba.  
  
Más enfocado en su helado que en otra cosa, cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba, intentó obviar aquel pequeño momento de deleite que había tenido. Pero estaba claro que Potter no lo había pasado por alto, con sus imposibles enormes ojos detrás de aquellas ridículas gafas, ¿es que no era un mago como Merlín mandaba para corregirse la vista?  
  
Frunciendo su ceño a la espera de la burla del moreno, Draco vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de él, quizás sí que había hecho el más absoluto de los ridículos, pero más estupefacto quedó cuando el pulgar de Potter se aproximó a su boca quitando lo que debía ser un resto de su helado de su comisura.  
  
En ese mismo momento pudo notar como un fogonazo de un flash fotográfico los inmortalizaba en aquel momento tan íntimo que a ambos había tomado por sorpresa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 

El tiempo estaba corriendo de un modo vertiginoso, Harry estaba cumpliendo su parte de forma diligente, y ya no había nadie en la comunidad mágica que no supiera de la relación de ambos y de su próxima boda.

A su pesar, raro eran los momentos que pasaba con el rubio, solo aquellos en los que debían verse en público. Fiestas, reuniones sociales, o un sencillo paseo de enamorados. El sentimiento de fraude que atosigaba a Harry desde que fue aceptado en el mundo mágico reaparecía multiplicado por aquella "Farsa" como la llamaba Draco.

En cualquier circunstancia salvo delante de desconocidos, éste le dejaba bien claro lo poco que le agradaba estar juntos. Harry pensaba que podrían haberse acercado un poco más antes de la boda, pero el rubio lo veía intolerable. Esperaba con ansias que todo cambiara cuando ellos convivieran juntos. Grimmauld Place era grande pero no tanto como para hacer posible a Draco evitarlo.

Esos pensamientos le tranquilizaban, no iba a cambiar al joven, pero quizás este se acostumbrara a él.

Lucius y Harry estaban levantando un par de negocios que habían tenido en Inglaterra, como él había prometido, su nombre junto al de los Malfoy fue garantía para que a ellos se le volvieran a abrir las puertas.

Reconocía que sentía un pequeño placer cuando aquellos que habían despreciado a los platinados, se retractaban y complacientes reanudaban tratos con ellos con aquel tufillo a adulación que él tanto conocía. Al menos, por una vez, aquello se hacía para algo que consideraba valía la pena.

Los Malfoy lo invitaban regularmente a tomar el té con ellos en la Mansión, y aquello le hizo conocer mejor al trío.

Reconoció que Lucius era una persona con una gran conversación y un gran conocimiento del Mundo Mágico. Narcisa era una mujer mucho más cercana de lo que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado dado la frialdad que siempre mostraba, aquello le hizo pensar que todos ellos tenían una fachada bien fabricada de la que él carecía en lo absoluto. Quizás de ellos pudiera aprender a desarrollar la propia y poder estar por encima de la fama y lo que ella conllevaba.

Harry no quería engañarse, ellos no le habían elegido, había sido él que había ido a pedir formar parte del trío. ¿Una familia? Nada que ver con el calor que irradiaban los Weasley con él, que si le habían hecho sentir uno más.

Pero no negaba que ellos a su manera le estaban acogiendo e incluyéndole en sus vidas.

Draco era harina de otro costal. Le tenía intrigado, pasaba de ser frío a sumamente infantil, pero en cualquier caso, tremendamente desagradable, lo que le había resultado refrescante al inicio, ahora le caía como balde de agua fría. Pues por mucho que quisiera estar por encima de la situación a veces Draco certeramente le daba donde más le dolía.

—¿Podrías venir a Grimmauld Place para comprobar que todo está a tu gusto?—le ofreció nuevamente Harry.

—No veo el motivo, tendré tiempo de sobra una vez me encierres dentro de esa cárcel—fue su agradable contestación.

Harry quería adecuar la casa a los gustos del rubio, finalmente vivirían allí al menos por cinco años. Pensaba que aunque no le tuviera en alta estima querría conocer mejor el lugar donde viviría, decorarlo si no era de su entero agrado. Aunque Harry había puesto todo su empeño en que aquella casa siniestra pareciera lo que un hogar debiera parecer.

No tenía grandes referentes de hogares, los Dursley habían tenido una especie de decorado, lugares en los que nadie podía sentarse, lugares donde Harry ni siquiera podía estar, salvo que fuera para limpiarlos. Y en cualquier caso a tía Petunía no le gustaba que tocara sus delicadas cosas de "escaparate".

La casa de los Weasley a pesar de considerarlo más su hogar que ningún otro lugar, sabía que era un lugar destartalado aunque lleno de amor. No se imaginaba a Draco rodeado de tantos colores chillones y objetos remendados.

El estándar de Malfoy Manor le parecía excesivamente formal, y no se sentía cómodo en él, definitivamente no quería tener diferentes salones para diferentes grados de familiaridad.

Grimmauld place era a su modo de ver acogedora, con sus mullidos sillones, el fuego siempre dispuesto donde calentarse con un buen chocolate. Había incorporado bastantes objetos del mundo muggle, ya que pasaba bastante tiempo solo. Tener una televisión y un reproductor de vídeo le hacían más amena las noches de soledad.

Pero al ofrecerle que Draco conociera su nuevo hogar contaba con hacerle más llevadera la que pregonaba era "la mayor de las condenas que un Malfoy había debido soportar".

—Harry, pido que disculpe las dramáticas maneras de mi querido hijo—le dijo Narcisa con una más que divertida sonrisa.

La miraba algo sorprendido, realmente Draco era un ser dramático y caprichoso, hermoso como no iba a reconocerlo ante él, por supuesto. Era plenamente consciente de su atractivo, y no quería darle más motivos para burlarse de él.

—Hacía tiempo que no lo veía comportarse como el auténtico malcriado insufrible que algún día fue—continuó con un brillo en los ojos que Harry podría jurar que era emoción contenida.

—Discúlpeme Narcisa si no veo el punto del mismo modo que lo hace usted—dijo por no decirle que el rubio era un completo dolor de cabeza.

—Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho.—Los ojos azules de la mujer se desviaron hacia la ventana—. Y todo por nuestra culpa. Ver al niño que fue después de ver al hombre marchito en el que se estaba convirtiendo es algo que no puedo más que agradecerle, Harry.

Harry creía comprender lo que la mujer quería hacerle llegar, él mismo había visto a Draco con su padre en Gringotts, apagado, una sombra de lo que fue, resignación y tristeza, además del malestar de la situación, fue lo que vio aquel día.

No lo había vuelto a ver, Draco era hiriente e indolente en el mejor de los casos, pero tenía un brillo que en el fondo le hacía querer estar más cerca aunque acabara chamuscado con su mordaz lengua y sus ojos de mercurio.

Confiaba ser capaz de que al menos el roce creara una especie de cariño entre ellos dos, estaba más que convencido de que el rubio jamás le amararía y por primera vez en meses ese pensamiento consiguió herirlo.

En el fondo Harry siempre había deseado ser amado, amado de verdad, no por ser un personaje sino por que alguien amara lo que profundamente él era. Intentó mostrarse cínico respecto al amor, pero en el fondo era un auténtico romántico.

¿Sería suficiente con solo el amor de una de las partes?

Estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando apareció Draco, él estaba en una de las ventanas más retiradas mientras Narcisa leía, por lo que el rubio no lo había visto aún.

El semblante relajado de Draco le maravilló, el beso depositado en la mejilla de su madre le produjo un sentimiento de añoranza. ¿Cómo serían sus besos?

Pero el momento se rompió cuando Draco lo descubrió mirándolo desde la ventana. Harry le sonrió a modo de saludo pero el gesto no fue devuelto sino con aquel fastidio con el que siempre lo recibía.

Harry trató de recomponerse y se acercó.

—¿Estás listo?— le preguntó, esa noche iban a una fiesta en la que se les unirían sus amigos.

—Sí.—fue la escueta respuesta.

La cena en un lujoso restaurante mágico de Londres se celebraba todos los años para recaudar fondos para los huérfanos de la guerra. Hermione trabajaba en el comité y Harry siempre iba pues sabía que su presencia hacía que muchos fueran.

Los Malfoy declinaron la invitación, ya se habían dejado ver en otras reuniones y Harry creía que le estaban dando la oportunidad de que Draco no acabara refugiándose en ellos.

Algo le decía que todo aquel esfuerzo no tendría nuevos resultados, Draco siempre encontraba la manera de escabullirse de su lado.

El rubio iba elegantemente vestido al igual que él y Harry le cedió el paso en la chimenea. Se dio ánimos y saludó a Narcisa antes de entrar.

La sonrisa de la mujer le reconfortó un poco.

Contra todo pronóstico Draco permaneció a su lado, asumiendo el papel de prometido, si no cariñoso con él, al menos era correcto con todos los que iban hablando.

Algo le dijo que Draco lo estaba pasando finalmente bien, encontró a viejos amigos de la escuela con los que habló pero al final siempre volvía a su lado. Y Harry con un par de copas quizás de más se encontró optimista, aprovechando que en público no parecía repudiarle le tomó de la mano.

Notó el impulso de Draco por soltarse pero dejó la mano laxa en los dedos de Harry.

—Me alegro que lo estés pasando bien—le dijo sinceramente, mientras que le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder una voz lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, está claro que no tardaste mucho en buscar otra cama—ambos se giraron sorprendidos.

Harry se quedó estático al ver a Stephen frente a ellos. Con su sonrisa perversa sabía que lo siguiente que fuera a decir sería aún más hiriente.

—Alguien tan atractivo como tú se merece a alguien mejor— dijo coqueteándole descaradamente a Draco.

Harry se sintió totalmente humillado, ya había sufrido los constantes menosprecios de Stephen durante la relación, pero siempre habían sido en privado.

Un largo silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, Harry estaba furioso y sobre todo abochornado. Draco se estaba comportando correctamente, pero esto era ponerle en bandeja poderle humillar abiertamente.

—No podría haber hecho una mejor elección—dijo Draco dejando a Harry totalmente sorprendido.—Siento que no supieras aprovechar la oportunidad que tuviste con él.

El tono de Draco era gélido, él lo había sufrido sobre sí mismo y escucharlo hacia otra persona, una que además trataba de humillarlo, le emocionó.

La mano que colocó en su cintura pegándolo a sí mismo le hizo sonreír como un auténtico estúpido.

—Vámonos de aquí, por lo que se ve dejan entrar a cualquiera—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry se dejó llevar por primera vez en meses por la caricia en su cintura de Draco Malfoy, quizás fuera el alcohol o el agradecimiento a que no se hubiera unido a la burla de Stephen como había temido que ocurriera.

Mientras iban caminando alejándose de su ex no le soltó.

—Realmente tienes un gusto deplorable en cuanto a elegir a tus parejas—le dijo Draco serio.

Harry disfrutó de aquel momento que no quería que se rompiera, no quería darse cuenta que en aquellas palabras se estaba incluyendo a sí mismo y la farsa de su relación, pero no duró mucho. En el momento que llegaron junto a sus amigos para despedirse Draco lo soltó.

De nuevo había aquel muro que los separaba puede que quizás Harry fuera un iluso pero no pudo evitar vislumbrar un rayo de esperanza en su relación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Draco había vuelto de la fiesta solo, le había pedido a Potter que no le acompañara.

Realmente se sentía turbado, y estaba deseando quedarse a solas para poder dejar de fingir.

Aquel encuentro con el ex de Potter le había indignado sobremanera, tanto por aquel mequetrefe que había tratado de coquetear con él, como por la humillación que quería provocarle a Potter.

Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a pasar, pues pese a todo Potter iba a convertirse en apenas una semana en su marido y por ende en su familia, y nadie insultaba a su familia.

Pero no había sido solo eso, una cosa era lo mal que él trataba a Potter y lo mucho que le había molestado que otro lo hiciera. Potter era suyo.

A su mente volvieron las palabras que pocos días atrás había tenido con su madre. Al parecer ella había caído en los "encantos" del salvador y le pedía que le diera una oportunidad sincera.

—Draco, cariño, no desaproveches la oportunidad de ser feliz—le dijo su madre.

—Él me ha arrebatado esa oportunidad, madre—contestó seco como siempre que hablaba de su comportamiento con Potter.

—Creo que te estás obcecando en haceros infelices a los dos—dijo seria Narcisa.—¿Puedes darme un motivo de fuerza para que no puedas al menos intentarlo?

—Siempre nos hemos odiado.

—Él no te odia, creo que él si ha sido capaz de madurar.

Draco se sintió ofendido por las palabras de su madre pero trató de recomponerse.

—Él me compró—enfatizó la última palabra para también molestarla a ella.

—Draco, ¿acaso crees que tu padre y yo nos casamos por amor? Y aún así yo amo con locura a tu padre.—Aquella confesión le dejo sorprendido, no eran dados a las demostraciones de afecto en público, realmente ninguno de los tres lo eran.

—Va de héroe.—Intentó recomponerse atacando.

—Nunca le he visto alardear de su fama salvo para nuestro beneficio.

—Es demasiado bajo para mí—¿Es que acaso esa mujer no iba a rendirse nunca?

—No demasiado, él luce encantador con esos enormes ojos verdes.

— Todos le dejan, madre—dijo totalmente enojado al ver que su madre no iba a dejar de rebatirle.—Por qué tengo que quedarme con el que han desechado tantos.

—Solo es que aún no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada—dijo su madre—.Y déjame decirte, cariño, que ambos estáis en situaciones similares. No sois "desechos" como han querido haceros creer por un motivo o por otro. Ambos sois magníficos y déjame creer que el destino rara vez se equivoca.

—...

—Draco, dale la oportunidad de amarte como tú te mereces y él tanto necesita. Pues él está enamorado de ti, hasta un troll ciego sería capaz de darse cuenta.

—Nadie dice que no hará de mi vida un infierno encerrándome en su casa sabiendo que yo no podré dejarlo a menos que le sea infiel, y madre, a pesar de lo injusta que estás siendo conmigo, yo jamás os deshonraría de ese modo.

—Lo sé, tesoro—le dijo abrazándolo, a veces su madre se daba el lujo de tratarlo de ese modo. Y muy en el fondo él daba gracias a Merlín de saberse amado por su familia.

Esa noche había hecho el esfuerzo de no rehuir a Potter en la cena. Algunos de sus viejos amigos habían vuelto a aceptarle en sus círculos, pero no había amistad verdadera en aquellos que sólo se arrimaban cuando todo iba bien.

Volvía a su lado odiándose por ser tan complaciente pero pensó en su madre y en intentar no ser tan arisco con Potter, a fin de cuentas ellos aún no estaban casados y mal que le pesara ahora no podían permitirse que Potter, rompiendo su tradición, se hartara y le dejara.

Aunque dentro de sí había una parte que le decía que eso jamás sucedería. No sabía si era enamoramiento o sólo el golpe que se dio al nacer Potter, pero podía ver esa mirada soñadora en él cuando lo pillaba desprevenido mirándolo.

Cuando Potter le tomó de la mano y se la acarició diciéndole con sus inmensos ojos verdes completamente sinceros que se alegraba de verlo pasarlo bien, el instinto de soltarse se rompió. Realmente Potter era como un libro abierto, al parecer estaba algo achispado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Quizás si fuera un poco adorable.

La interrupción de aquel molesto individuo le molestó y lo que acabó haciendo y diciendo le sorprendió a sí mismo. Podría haber dicho sólo lo que dijo, no había necesidad de querer reconfortar al moreno con su brazo en la cintura y atraerlo hacia sí. Nunca había hecho algo así y solo en la soledad de su habitación se permitió pensar en ello.

Acababa de darle a Potter una muestra de cariño sincero, y lo peor es que el propio Draco lo había disfrutado. Notar como el cuerpo de Potter aceptaba su cuerpo pegándose más a él. Nunca había tenido un trato así antes y sumamente avergonzado pensó si no podría acabar sintiendo al menos simpatía por su futuro esposo.

Draco se durmió soñando con ojos verdes y sonrojadas mejillas.

 

**o0o**

 

 

Draco había cambiado un poco desde la noche de la gala benéfica, no se mostraba tan hiriente como antes pero tampoco podía decirse que fuera un mar de simpatía. Probablemente eso sería como pedir peras a un olmo.

Harry había meditado sobre el gesto de cariño que le había ofrecido y se mortificaba pensando si era sincero y de ahí su comportamiento o sencillamente había sentido lástima por él. Su tercera opción era la más probable y fuera parte de lo que él denominaba "farsa".

En cualquier caso se había sentido maravilloso sentirlo a su lado de un modo en el que nadie lo había llegado a sostener, todos esperaban que el salvador del mundo mágico fuera su flamante héroe y él se veía sobrepasado por el papel.

Ese gesto amable de parte de alguien que podía ser tan sumamente desagradable era como el doble de dulce para él.

En cualquier caso no se había vuelto a repetir y Harry no había provocado más acercamientos por temor a un rechazo que en este caso dolería un poco más.

Estaban a un día de su boda, aunque habría unas fotos justo después de la ceremonia; ambos habían acordado que no querían que aquello se convirtiera en un circo. Y celebrarían en privado, todo era demasiado ostentoso para el gusto de Harry, pero aquello no era solo un enlace más, aquello era parte del negocio que tenía con los Malfoy.

Draco aún no había ido a Grimmauld place, pero a la noche siguiente esa cama que ahora era sólo para él estaría ocupada también por el rubio. Y una creciente excitación recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Cómo sería dormir con él? Estaba seguro que no se acurrucaría a su lado, quizás antes se helara el infierno, pero durmió soñando con un cuerpo cálido a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Draco despertó con un amargo sabor en su boca. Contemplando tristemente lo que había sido su rincón más secreto. Su habitación, la boda era ese día y con ella él debería abandonar su hogar para ir a habitar una lúgubre morada que había conocido en su niñez.

Él adoraba los jardines de Malfoy Manor, poder andar por ellos a sus anchas contemplando sus hermosas flores y animales. Debería ir a despedirse de sus queridos pavos reales.

Saliendo del calor de su cama, miró todo como el que fuera a recibir su sentencia de muerte, no podía decir que no se sintiera así. Una parte de él moriría ese día.

Quizás su padre tuviera razón en decir que había heredado la vena melodramática de los Black.

Intentó tomar el último desayuno con sus padres, pero no estaba dando su mejor versión.

—Draco, hijo, podrás venir a vernos siempre que quieras. Él solo estipuló que vuestra residencia sería allí no que no pudieras visitarnos—dijo su madre.

Removió sus gachas sin mucho ánimo y asintió.

—Hijo, no hagamos de este día un funeral—dijo su padre, pero en el fondo podía ver que tras esas palabras él también estaba triste.

Haciendo un esfuerzo intentó hablar de los negocios en los que trabajaba codo con codo con su padre; no había caso en seguir con ello. Su padre tenía razón.

El tiempo pasó rápido y lento a la vez una vez vestido con su túnica ceremonial se vio frente a un Potter igualmente vestido. El moreno se veía nervioso y buscaba su mirada.

Una parte de él se satisfacía en saber que no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

La ceremonia fue tradicional, y una vez realizaron los votos mágicos el lazo de unión dorado los envolvió. Draco jadeó al notar la magia de Potter uniéndose a la suya, quizás no fuera el marido de su elección pero era tan sumamente poderoso en su magia que una parte de él se complació de ello. Nunca lo reconocería, también era verdad.

Y aquel estúpido gesto muggle que el moreno se había empeñado en que incorporaran a su ceremonia, los Malfoy no había discutido pues sabía que ellos no estaban en condiciones de imponer todas las condiciones. Pero se sintió como un estúpido cuando Potter tomó su mejilla, aún se sentía inundado por su poderosa magia cuando unieron sus labios, hacía años que sus labios no eran acariciados por otros, y por un segundo olvidó donde se encontraban, mecido por los efectos de la unión y los labios de Potter.

Sus ojos verdes desenfocados sonreían tímidamente cuando se separaron y Draco tuvo que realizar un serio esfuerzo por no unírsele en aquella sonrisa.

Rápido y lento, todo pasó, como siempre pasa todo lo trascendental, pensó Draco.

La alianza de unión que ahora lucían en sus dedos anulares derechos le confirmaba que todo estaba hecho y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Debía reconocer que sería una boda de la que se hablaría por años, por lo poco que había conocido a Potter, sabía que toda aquella ostentación no era de su agrado, pero los quería complacer.

Y un nuevo temor se instaló en él, uno que había querido eludir. Tontamente no había querido pensar en él esperando que el enlace nunca se produjera.

Pero en unas pocas horas debería afrontarlo y a pesar de sus 26 años y haber sufrido más de una imperdonable en su vida la idea le aterraba.

Asustado y avergonzado a partes iguales era un tema que irremediablemente no iba a poder obviar por más tiempo. Y es que el perfecto y atractivo Draco Malfoy era completamente virgen.

 

 

**o0o**

 

 

Harry estaba deseando poder terminar con aquella celebración, realmente no le gustaba ser el centro de las atenciones, y aquello parecía una oda a su persona, al menos tenía con quien compartir parte de la carga. Draco se veía mucho más desenvuelto en recibir de buen agrado atenciones.

Había podido notar su magia durante la unión, era tan luminosa como él lo era, las caricias que ésta le hicieron serían uno de los recuerdos más bellos que podría guardar en su vida. Aunque una parte le decía que nada tenía que ver con lo que el rubio sintiera por él, eran sus magias, puras, reconociéndose y uniéndose. Lo comprobó cuando él intentó no avasallarlo con la suya, pero fue imposible, su magia era según tenía entendido una de las más poderosas que se habían conocido y los envolvió.

Harry nunca había prestado mucha atención al ritual matrimonial, la boda de Bill y Fleur prácticamente no la recordaba, y la de Ron y Hermione había sido prácticamente muggle salvo el ritual de unión mágica.

Después de discutir con los Malfoy y acceder a casi todas sus condiciones, impuso la suya, habría beso; por Dios bendito, siempre tenía que haber beso en las bodas.

La piel tersa de Draco bajo sus dedos, sus ojos imposiblemente azules y sus magias aún unidas, le incitaban a profundizar ese beso, el primero en aquellos meses.

Pero se separó como había prometido, un beso de unión, saber que Draco lo había aceptado con sus labios entreabiertos le hizo estar más feliz, como en todo ese día no lo había estado.

Pero el momento pasó, y allí estaban ellos dos, saludando a incontables personas, la mayoría de ellas Harry no las conocía de nada, y si así era, fue incapaz de reconocerlas.

Le alegró tanto contar con aquella media docena de cabezas pelirrojas que le miraban orgullosos y encantados.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse, Harry esperaba a Draco que estaba despidiéndose de sus padres. Se le encogió un poco el corazón al notar como la mirada triste de su marido se despedía de sus padres. Una parte de él se odió por haberle puesto en esa situación, por obligarle a aceptar el trato de casarse con él, por el bien de todos.

¿Había sido justo con lo que el rubio hubiera deseado alguna vez?

Cuando llegó a su altura, Draco parecía mortalmente serio, no había maldad en su mirada, ni arrogancia, sino una seriedad que por un momento le preocupó.

Draco tomó su mano, y Harry le rodeó la cintura, su último pensamiento antes de desaparecerlos a ambos fue que él haría lo que fuera necesario por su nueva familia, la familia que construiría con Draco Potter-Malfoy.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de la casa, aún estaban agarrados, Harry sostuvo a su marido por unos segundos más hasta que éste se soltó.

—Bienvenido—le dijo Harry.

Draco seguía serio aunque le echó una rápida mirada al salón.

—No es como lo recordaba—fue lo que dijo.

—Intenté remodelarlo para que fuera más "habitable"—sonrió Harry—. Aunque se resistió bastante.

—Siento la magia de los Black aún.

—Siempre estará, pero poco a poco va adaptándose a la mía también.

—¿Tienes sangre Black?—preguntó Draco.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no es que no se alegrara de poder tener una conversación con Draco donde éste no le estuviera recriminando o tratando con desagrado. Más bien todo lo contrario. Era la primera conversación "normal" que estaban teniendo en tres meses.

—No directamente, mi padrino, Sirius Black, me nombró como heredero.

—Entiendo.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto de la casa?—preguntó Harry.

—No, Potter, ya tendré tiempo de verla durante cinco años, ¿no crees?—Merlín, ya estaba asombrado de que no le soltara alguna de sus pullas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento hasta que sorpresivamente, Draco apartó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, Potter—le dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que sellar el matrimonio, ¿es que acaso ni eso sabes?—Sus palabras mordaces se aplacaban un poco por su actitud retraída.

—Lo sé, Draco, pero creo que aún no estás preparado.

Draco se volvió hecho un auténtico basilisco, el veneno, desde luego lo tenía, y sus ojos de mercurio podrían petrificarlo en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Está claro que te sientes incómodo con ese punto, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras.

—No soy una estúpida niña, ahórrate tus miramientos.

—Como quieras, acompáñame al dormitorio.

La duda se reflejó en sus ojos, pero en cuanto iba a decir que podían dejarlo para otro momento el rubio ya se había puesto en marcha.

Harry lo guió hasta lo que sería su futura habitación conyugal, había intentado suprimir los tonos rojizos y dorados que inconscientemente habían decorado la habitación hasta hacía pocas semanas. Por unos tonos más neutros, azules y grises que la hacían elegante y acogedora al mismo tiempo.

Draco se quedó plantado al lado de la ventana mirando a través de ella, la espalda completamente rígida, y Harry temió que aquello iba a ser realmente complicado. Interiormente había estado anhelando ese encuentro, pero estaba claro que Draco prefería sacarse los ojos antes que hacer el amor con él.

Tomando valor, Harry se le acercó por detrás, y le acarició la cintura, mientras sus cuerpos se tocaban por primera vez. El cuerpo tenso de Draco se envaró aún más si era posible.

—Relájate, Draco—le dijo a escasos centímetros de la piel de su cuello.

Por primera vez en meses, el rubio no le contestó nada, pero tampoco se relajó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Draco estaba rígido como una tabla, tener a Potter tan pegado a él y acariciándole la cadera era perturbador.

Era un estúpido si pensaba que con sus palabras conseguiría calmarlo. Pero Draco no dijo nada, tan solo siguió rígido. La mano del moreno abrasaba, pero cuando se acercó aún más hacia él y se pegó a su espalda, Draco pensaba que iba a estallar.

Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, que pararan que no se sentía preparado, pero los labios del moreno comenzaron a besar su cuello enviándole sensaciones del todo contradictorias a su cuerpo.

Su escasa experiencia sexual, no más de alguna sesión de besos con Pansy Parkinson en la escuela, no le dejaban claro qué era lo que debía sentir en el contacto con otra persona. En cualquier caso, no eso, eso era demasiado bueno para que viniera de parte de alguien que le gustaba tan poco.

El moreno dejó un reguero de besos por todo su cuello, aún girado hacia la ventana veía el reflejo de ambos contra el cristal, un brazo de Potter le sostenían y con el otro acariciaba su vientre, esa mano ascendió acariciando por encima del pecho de su túnica.

Mentiría si dijera que se sentía mal, a pesar de su rigidez, a pesar de la persona que le estaba acariciando, a pesar de todo. Las manos y labios que le acariciaban eran tremendamente placenteros. Notaba el cuerpo firme de Potter contra el suyo, realmente no había dejado espacio entre ellos y podía ver como lo estaba girando en ese apretado abrazo para encararlo.

Temía mirarlo y que en su mirada quedara claro que aquello no le era del todo desagradable, pero fue incapaz de no buscar sus ojos cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Se quedó un poco impactado por el rostro de Potter, era el mismo y de igual modo era distinto. Sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios abiertos y rosados de besar su piel, el anhelo de su expresión.

Seguía completamente pegado a él, sus manos seguían en su cuerpo. Pero ambas desaparecieron para acariciar su rostro. Notaba las reservas del moreno, incluso las notaba él mismo dentro de sí, pero aún así Potter separó las distancias entre sus rostros y besó sus labios. En aquel beso delante de todos había sentido sus labios suaves contra los suyos, pero en la intimidad de aquella habitación pudo constatar que eran suaves, y cálidos, más gruesos que sus propios labios, y Merlín, se sentía bien. Cuando notó la lengua de Potter acariciándolo, pidiéndole permiso para entrar se sorprendió a sí mismo dándole paso a su boca.

Y allí es cuando Draco Malfoy dejó su rigidez después de toda una vida de contención. El toque era extraño pero le calentaba el estómago, era placentero. Y el olor de Potter le inundaba las fosas nasales, su boca se volvía ávida con la suya, notaba su empuje y trató de seguirle el ritmo febril. Notaba el calor que recorría su cuerpo, concentrándose sobre todo en la parte sur.

Potter le devoraba, esa era la palabra exacta para definir lo que estaba haciendo con su boca, y no encontraba nada dentro de sí para querer parar eso, algo le decía que no era esto lo que había esperado y que quizás debiera revelarse un poco y no ser tan jodidamente complaciente. Pero realmente las ideas no llegaban a cuajar en su cerebro, no en ese punto del beso.

Las manos de Potter dejaron su rostro y sintió como si cayera a la deriva, estas bajaron por sus brazos que seguían pegados a sus lados, no se había dado cuenta de ellos hasta que él se los tocó, como si fuera mostrándole con las manos partes de su cuerpo que no conseguía sentir.

El recorrido fue lento, como el ritmo de su lengua, bajando acarició sus dedos y Draco se estremeció, no quería separarse, pero cuando sintió que Potter dejaba de acariciarlo con sus manos ambos concluyeron el beso. ¿Cuánto había durado? Era incapaz de calcular el tiempo, y tan solo lo miró.

Si antes sus labios habían resultado rosados y jugosos, ahora parecían hinchados, inflamados y tremendamente apetecibles.

Intentando volver al punto anterior, Draco hacía esfuerzos por retomar lo que sentía hacia él. Pero su mente estaba algo dañada en esos momentos.

La tímida sonrisa en esos labios hinchados le hizo prácticamente suplicar por más, gracias a Merlín que había perdido la capacidad del habla, sino se hubiera puesto en evidencia.

Potter tomó la sabia decisión de no hablar, Draco aún se notaba en esa burbuja, y podría ser rota, él lo sabía, Potter lo sabía.

Los dedos del moreno se unieron nuevamente a los suyos, y es como si volviera a sentir su propio cuerpo, que curiosa sensación. Nunca se había sentido tan ajeno a sí mismo.

Lo tomó y lo condujo a la cama matrimonial, la tensión obviamente volvió a él, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Potter se sentó al borde y Draco le imitó, aún unidos por sus manos, el moreno se inclinó hacia él besando de nuevo sus labios, pero el toque era mucho más suave que el ávido beso de hacía unos instantes, algo lánguido que le pareció a Draco muy sensual, pero no hubo más de su boca ahí, esta fue recorriendo la mandíbula de Draco, su mentón hasta bajar por su cuello. Y se vio a sí mismo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, los cabellos negros aunque rebeldes eran suaves, y se movían bajo sus dedos, la reacción de Potter fue un gemido contra su cuello, resonó por su garganta haciendo a su entrepierna brincar. El calor que allí sentía se había transformado en una incipiente erección, no es que Draco no las hubiera tenido antes, obviamente el sabía satisfacerse a sí mismo, pero esto era diferente, y no dejó de mesar los cabellos entres sus dedos, la boca en su cuello lo succionaba y bajaba escondiéndose entre los pliegues de su ropa, esa piel que nadie había tocado nunca. Notó los dedos ajenos desabrochando su camisa, la idea de tener su boca en su pecho fue un nuevo tirón entre sus piernas.

Parecía que todo pasaba despacio como a cámara lenta pero a la vez en cada pestañeo las cosas hubieran avanzado a cámara rápida. Se vio sin camisa acariciado por todo su torso con labios y manos, se sentía bien, podía hacer esto.

La lengua de Potter lamió sus pezones, y Draco se arqueó mientras soltaba un amplio jadeo, ¿no eran los pezones zonas erógenas exclusivamente femeninas? No pudo seguir ese hilo de pensamiento pues la boca maliciosa los estaba succionando alternadamente.

No tuvo lugar de acostumbrarse a la sensación pues Potter siguió su camino por todo su abdomen, rodeo su ombligo pero siguió bajando hasta toparse con su pantalón. En ese momento Draco odió la necesidad de ir vestido, y se maravilló como unas caricias hacían que perdiera la cabeza de ese modo.

Potter dejó su lado para colocarse entre sus piernas de rodillas y le miraba desde ese ángulo, ¿una mirada podía ser tan excitante como su lengua por su cuerpo? Al parecer sí, su mirada hablaba de hambre, de necesidad y de pedir permiso, todo a la vez, y Draco tan solo asintió, la sonrisa en sus labios fue casi una caricia en su miembro que asomaba abultado sobre su pantalón.

La ropa fue bajada lentamente, ¿es que pensaba matarle con su odiosa lentitud? Pero cuando sintió el aliento cálido sobre su erguido miembro tan solo cubierto por una mínima tela fina que formaba su ropa interior ya no pensó que la lentitud pudiera ser una tortura, no al menos como las que había sufrido en el pasado.

Los labios del moreno besaron los contornos claramente visibles de su pene, y Draco gimió abiertamente. Aquello era completamente maravilloso, no quería que parara, y llevó su mano de nuevo a la cabeza de Potter, acompañando todos sus movimientos, hasta que no pudo evitarlo y fue él que se movió contra la boca cálida tras la tela.

Notó como su ropa interior era rasgada y eliminada de su cuerpo, wow, eso se sintió claramente bien, la necesidad que sentía por más no era solo unilateral. Un segundo en el que juraría que Potter le jadeó sobre la delicada piel que hervía por más, y el calor de su boca rodeándola.

—Merlín...—jadeó Draco—Oh...

Su elocuencia brillaba por su ausencia pero no tenía palabras para describir el placer que sentía, la succión le estaba volviendo loco, notaba como la lengua acariciaba y lamía todo su miembro concentrándose en la punta.

—Sí...—Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y sintió como el moreno le tomaba completamente, Draco no pensaba que hubiera mejor lugar para correrse que la garganta de su marido. El pensamiento era sucio pero no hizo más que calentarlo, sobre todo cuando Potter gimió cuando se clavó en él.

Pero el calor del preorgasmo remitió cuando el moreno sacó su miembro totalmente inflamado y necesitado de su boca.

Draco se frustró y estuvo a punto de decirle que no parara, que siguiera lo que había comenzado. Pero la voz no llegó a salir, Potter se había levantado, no se había dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba completamente vestido, pero al parecer no contaba con eso por mucho más tiempo. Las ropas desaparecieron, pero lo hacían lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de ir desprendiéndose de ella. El pene de Draco brincaba contento por lo que le iba siendo mostrado. Una piel morena de músculos definidos pero discretos, su pecho llenó de cicatrices que eran sencillas líneas blancas, no le restaban atractivo.

Draco no había llegado a imaginar que Potter pudiera resultarle atractivo a ese nivel, cierto es que lo que le había hecho con la boca lo había vuelto loco. Pero nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre, y el cuerpo de Potter no era precisamente femenino, pero le gustó todo cuanto iba mostrándole. Se imaginó a sí mismo lamiendo toda aquella piel morena, y se alegraba que los pensamientos continuaran siendo privados.

Constató que Potter estaba completamente excitado, su miembro era más ancho que el suyo aunque menos largo, el glande más oscuro con una mata de vello en sus testículos de un tono tan oscuro como su cabello le pareció un conjunto excitante. Y sintió escalofríos cuando el de ojos verdes comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo de un modo descarado. Draco quedó completamente fascinado por la visión, aquel muchacho que aguantaba estoicamente sus desaires y afiladas palabras, estaba delante de él masturbándose y haciéndole saber que el placer no se concentraba tan solo en el tacto, la vista era completamente erógena.

Se acercó a él de nuevo, buscando sus labios para besarlo de nuevo, en el proceso había reclinado a Draco sobre el lecho, posando su cuerpo sobre el del rubio. Sentir su piel hirviendo sobre la propia era nuevo, cada punto de unión era agradable, la erección sobre su abdomen era extraña pero para nada desagradable, la notaba húmeda marcando su piel.

La boca de Potter sabía a eso que ya había probado antes, añadido a lo que debía ser su sabor, y aunque debería resultarle repugnante estar haciendo esa grosería entendió que el sexo era mucho de eso. Disfrutó de la lengua sobre la suya, no duró mucho, el moreno volvió a descender para colarse entre sus piernas. Su amigo al sur le estaba totalmente agradecido que no se hubiera olvidado de él y lo recibió con un gemido complacido cuando volvió a la calidez de su boca.

Las manos de Potter acariciaron sus muslos separándolos, su lengua descendió hasta sus testículos lamiéndolos; Draco había perdido la cuenta de los gemidos, los oh, y los Merlins que había soltado pero eso se ganó un par más.

La lengua y saliva del moreno lo estimulaban en lugares que ni el mismo se había tocado de ese modo. Sintió como colocaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros dejándole en una postura extraña para él, no fue hasta que sintió la lengua lamiendo su entrada que vio el camino que estaba tomando Potter.

No es que no supiera que eso iba a ocurrir, no es que su lengua no lo hiciera gemir por mucho que tratara de acallarlo, pero se puso instintivamente tenso. En esa posición se sentía vulnerable a niveles que no había sufrido desde que el Lord los torturaba. Ni siquiera esos aurores de mierda lo habían hecho sentir así.

La cabeza del moreno apareció entre sus piernas, lo miraba buscando en sus ojos y su expresión cómo iba todo. Mal, pensó Draco, la cosa va mal.

Y volvió a tomar su miembro entre las manos, aquello estaba mejor pero no dejaba de notar los dedos de Potter acariciando su entrada, estaba húmeda por las lamidas anteriores y notó como la punta de uno de sus dedos iniciaba el camino a su interior.

Draco recorrió media cama en el saltó que dio retirándose de él, no había sido algo meditado, había sido la reacción de su cuerpo a la intrusión.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquello no le gustaba. Y el moreno se levantó de su posición a los pies de la cama. Draco se dio cuenta que la situación había cambiado, de estar dejándose llevar a pesar de no sentirse cómodo en un primer momento, ahora la realidad le azotaba de vuelta.

Él no estaba haciendo aquello por gusto, sí que lo había disfrutado hasta el momento, pero aquello desde luego no le iba a resultar agradable, tan solo el inicio de uno de sus dedos le había hecho sentir completo rechazo.

La seguridad que el moreno había mostrado desde el inicio parecía dañada, pero Draco no iba a acercarse de propia voluntad. Su erección era no más que un recuerdo en ese momento.

Potter se sentó a su lado, en su mirada había preocupación, pero no se separó y suavemente acarició su pecho, Draco sentía esas caricias de un modo completamente diferente al anterior, seguía tenso. Mirándolo apenas se dejó hacer, pero sabía que para él la cosa había cambiado.

Contempló como Potter se llevó uno de sus propios dedos a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo, si no supiera lo que planteaba con ello hubiera disfrutado de la visión. Pero no duró mucho cuando lo sacó, Draco volvió a tensarse.

Pero ese dedo no se dirigió al cuerpo de Draco sino a la propia entrada del moreno, no podía ver lo que hacía pero teniéndolo tan cerca viendo como su rostro se contraía en una mueca de placer, hizo que Draco no pudiera más que abrir la boca. El brazo de Potter se movía de un modo rítmico que hipnotizó al rubio, su boca abierta era apetecible y Draco se descubrió de nuevo erecto y deseando saber que pensaba hacer el moreno.

Con su verdes ojos entreabiertos notó que debía estar obteniendo mucho placer de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando buscó su boca para besarla Draco no opuso ninguna reticencia.

Y cuando notó la mano ajena masajeando su miembro de nuevo endurecido comenzó a jadear a la par. Pero Draco era incapaz de no contemplarlo, en ritmo en su entrada parecía estarlo llenando de placer y la imagen de ser él quien lo llenara le hizo mecer sus caderas buscándole.

Potter se movió sentándose a horcajadas sobre Draco lo suficientemente lento para que si éste no lo deseaba lo parara.

Pero Draco se vio incapaz de parar nada, menos cuando sintió que Potter presionaba sus nalgas contra su erección.

Le gustó cuando agarró su miembro duro y lo masajeó contra su dilatada entrada, de nuevo esperando por la aceptación del rubio. Realmente no había planteado ese escenario, nunca había pensado que él sería el que penetrara al otro; ante la duda y rechazo de Draco cuando lo acarició en ese lugar completamente virgen Potter adoptó ese rol, y Draco internamente se sintió tan aliviado que estuvo a punto de darle las gracias.

Eso era cuando aún tenía capacidad de entendimiento, ahora que tenía a Potter frotando la punta de su miembro contra su entrada era incapaz de articular más pensamiento que "dentro, dentro, dentro"

La sonrisa del moreno le hizo saber que no hacía falta ser legeremante para leer sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Imaginó la boca húmeda que antes le había rodeado, pero Merlín sagrado, aquello no tenía nada, pero nada que ver. Potter se estaba introduciendo su dureza lentamente abrasándolo con el contacto, la presión era tal que por un momento pensó que sería incapaz de poderla introducir completamente. Estaba abrumado por la sensación, nunca imaginó que pudiera sentirse así.

Agarró instintivamente las caderas del moreno que tenía sus ojos cerrados, ¿le estaría doliendo? ¿Cómo algo tan bueno para él se podía sentir tan malo para el otro? Él solo había tenido una mínima parte dentro y no le gustó la sensación, ¿por qué Potter se entregaba de ese modo?

Pero no fue más allá, Potter abrió sus ojos cuando estuvo completamente dentro, no había dolor en su expresión, o no del todo. Le miraba de un modo que le derretía y Draco le acarició las caderas, necesitaba hacerlo, se sentía increíble y verlo sobre él, era sencillamente hermoso.

Potter gimió cuando comenzó a moverse sobre él, no dejaba de mirarlo, Draco estaba paralizado por el placer que estaba sintiendo, más profundo, más fricción, metió más sus manos agarrándole las nalgas con fuerza. Quería meterse más profundo pero sabía que estaba llegando al tope.

Potter se movía sobre él a un ritmo constante, jadeando incongruencias como el mismo lo hacía. Draco se unía a sus sacudidas levantando las nalgas con sus rodillas flexionadas para darse empuje lo que fue acogido con algo que debió ser algo así como "más, más" quizás fueran sus propias palabras, no lo tenía claro.

Lo que sí notaba era como estaba apunto de correrse, era demasiado para su cuerpo, notaba como casi estaba solo apoyado contra el colchón por sus hombros mientras Potter colapsaba y se corría sobre él.

—Draco...

Su nombre en sus labios, casi como un grito ahogado junto a los músculos apretados de su esfínter fueron todo para él, su cerebro se apagó y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo más demoledor que había tenido en su vida.

—Harry...—aquella gimiente necesidad era su voz reclamándolo.

**\---**

 

**Noche de bodas ¡Por fin!**

**¿Qué os pareció? :)**

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 

Harry estaba tomando el té frente a la chimenea del salón de Grimmauld place, estaba solo, y no podía decir que no estaba preocupado.

Hacía una semana de su boda, una semana de su noche de bodas. Un escalofrío de puro placer le recorrió la espalda cuando las imágenes de esa noche inundaron su mente. A pesar de la frecuencia de ese pensamiento las sensaciones seguían ahí.

Pero seguido de ese escalofrío sentía tan solo frío ante su situación actual.

Draco no se dirigía a él salvo en lo más indispensable. Todo parecía indicarle que después de esa noche en la que Harry se había entregado por completo a él, las cosas serían diferentes. Recordaba las manos en su cuerpo, tenerlo dentro de sí y su nombre en sus labios.

Pero no duró mucho, si cabe el rubio le miraba con recelo como si en vez de un estupendo sexo Harry le hubiera torturado. ¿Tan ajeno había estado que no se había percatado de las sensaciones de Draco?

Él había sido cuidadoso, sin querer romper el momento especial que sabía que habían llegado a vivir. Pero para Draco al parecer no había sido igual.

Harry raramente era el pasivo en sus relaciones sexuales, no veía nada de malo en ello, pero tan solo no solía darse así. Cuando vio la tensión en el cuerpo de su reciente marido la idea pasó por su mente. Le deseaba, más que a nadie con quien hubiera estado antes y cuando se introdujo los dedos a sí mismo vio como Draco volvía a conectarse. No dudó y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

Draco era perfecto, se sentía perfecto y aunque notó su inexperiencia sabía que sería un excelente amante, alguien por quien Harry perdería la cabeza; bueno, realmente ya sentía que la había perdido.

Pero su mirada de acero no le daba pie a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento. Harry no quería insistir, cuando trató de acariciarlo a la mañana siguiente cuando amanecieron juntos el rubio se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Cualquier roce por mínimo que fuera le hacía apartarse.

¿En serio eso iba a ser así? Podría comprenderlo si hubiera sido de otro modo, rígido y difícil. De hecho esperó que fuera así, no disfrutar de uno de los polvos más jodidamente buenos de su vida, y todo ello sin que Draco le tocara apenas. Pero no había sido así, su piel tan suave y pálida, sus dedos acariciándole, apretándole, el sabor de su miembro. Aquello hablaba de algo diferente, ¿se había arrepentido? Aquello parecía obvio su duda era ¿por qué?

Su propia inseguridad le hacía pensar que era por él, que no era suficiente para Draco. Y realmente eso dolía, Hermione decía que se autoflagelaba con sus complejos. Pero ciertamente no se le ocurría que otro motivo podía tener para rechazarlo de ese modo.

Una de las cláusulas de su contrato era que habitarían Grimmauld place al menos durante 5 años; en ningún momento se decía que él debiera estar encerrado en esa casa, solo que no residirían en otro lugar.

Después de tres días con esa relación había sido Harry quien le había propuesto ir a ver a sus padres, quizás ellos pudieran calmarlo un poco; salir de esas cuatro paredes pensó que le haría bien.

Todos los días desde ese, Draco iba a tomar el té a Malfoy Manor, después regresaba a Grimmauld place.

Deambulaba por las habitaciones de la casa, pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca y en el jardín. Pero raramente con él.

Harry había intencionadamente eliminado cualquier otra cama que existiera en la casa, por si Draco intentaba dormir en otra que no fuera la matrimonial.

Era infantil, si no quisiera él no podría evitarlo. Pero Draco no hizo ningún reclamo, dio por sentado que dormirían juntos. Y esa era la nueva condena que debería vivir en su edad adulta, tenerlo a un palmo de distancia y tan lejos a la vez.

Le deseaba, con cada parte de su ser, pero la tensión del rubio cuando se acostaba le hacía sentir como un sucio acosador.

Quizás más adelante cuando ambos se habituaran el uno al otro las cosas fueran más sencillas.

La complicación en las noches era ser capaz de dormir con la erección que sin falta tenía cuando ambos estaban bajo las misma sábanas.

Tomando otro sorbo de té Harry contemplaba la chimenea apagada, suspiró y se suplicó a sí mismo tener paciencia.

 

**o0o**

 

Draco estaba tomando el té con sus padres, era el momento en que todos habían acordado verse. Se sentía miserable, ver aquel lugar tan suyo pero al que ya no pertenecía.

Sus padres le habían recomendado que fuera a visitarlos con regularidad pero que no pasara largas horas allí, no era así como los matrimonios se acoplaban el uno al otro.

La mera idea de ese acoplamiento le hacía sudar.

Lo que había sentido la noche de su boda iba más allá de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar, despojándolo del corsé que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba a cuestas. Y de la mano de Harry Potter, aún podía ver su cara de entrega cuando descendía una y otra vez sobre él aprisionándole en su interior.

Ese era uno de los problemas asociados a aquella práctica, ahora se encontraba excitado todo el día, y después de tantos años de castidad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sin duda la culpa era de Potter, no había leído en ningún libro que el sexo fuera aquello, en ninguno se hablaba de que los cónyuges quisieran copular a todas horas como conejos. Y eso era exactamente lo que él deseaba.

Cuando Potter le había tocado a la mañana siguiente Draco estaba hipersensible, no sabía gestionar esas nuevas sensaciones. Un leve roce y Draco necesitaba autocamplacerse en el baño lo antes posible.

Él nunca había visto a nadie en ese estado y la mirada inquisitiva de su reciente esposo solo lo ponía de peor humor.

No entendía lo que pretendía, estaba seguro que lo hacía a posta, cualquier pose que adoptara hablaba de sexo, y sus ojos de anhelo.

¿Es que no recordaba que ellos se odiaban? Era esta una nueva forma de mortificarlo, seguro.

Y por otro lado, cuando iban a la cama, que era el lugar indicado para esas prácticas como todos los manuales que había leído indicaban ni le rozaba, Merlín, ¡él hervía! Y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de asaltarle, pero teniendo en cuanta que el moreno había adoptado el papel pasivo de la relación esperaba por su parte una llamada, algo que dijera que él quería ser tocado. Nada, noches en vela deseándolo y el muy malnacido a la mañana siguiente lo miraba de ese modo tan extraño.

Definitivamente Potter se había casado con él para hacerle sufrir, he ahí el motivo oculto de ese acuerdo. El gran héroe quería volverlo completamente loco de deseo.

Draco pasaba horas mirando los libros de Grimmauld Place pero nada le era de mayor ayuda.

Las únicas personas con las que tenía trato era con sus padres y con Potter, no tenía amigos a los que preguntar, sus padres estaban totalmente vetados en esa conversación. No se veía yendo al Callejón Diagon a consultar libros de sexología. Se estaba volviendo loco y toda la culpa era de Harry Potter.

 

**o0o**

 

Solo unos días más tarde ellos asistirían a una ceremonia de compromiso de una de las hijas de los Hills. Sería su primera aparición en sociedad como esposos y ambos vestían sus mejores galas.

Draco miraba de reojo como aquella túnica no hacía más que resaltar lo que sabía que escondía su cuerpo. Piel morena jalonada de pequeña línea blancas lista para ser acariciaba...

Decidió terminar con esa línea de pensamiento.

La fiesta era igual a tantas otras, "hipocresía" pensó Draco a verlos a todos, pero ese era su lugar por nacimiento rodeado de todas esas personas.

Después de semanas donde no había conseguido esclarecer lo que quería de él su esposo, aún estaba enfurecido por lo que le hacía a su cuerpo con un sencillo recuerdo. Y ellos ahora tenían que interactuar, algo que no solían hacer.

Se sintió extraño escucharle hablar con otras personas, era amable pero decidido. ¿Nunca se había dado cuenta de como su sonrisa era tan magnífica?

En esa tranquilidad de guardar las formas se relajó y lo contempló sin remordimientos. Era más que odio lo que le hacía sentir, pero era incapaz de ponerle nombre.

Sus negras pestañas le hipnotizaron por un momento, sin darse cuenta de que le habían hablado.

—¿Draco Malfoy?—le preguntaban.

Draco tardó un tiempo en reconocerlo.

—¿Blaise Zabini?—dijo con algo de sorpresa.

Hacía años que no se veían, no habían sido lo que se dice amigos en su época de escuela. Pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que era un buen tipo, demasiado para los estándares en los que él se movía por esa época.

Ambos se dieron la mano y una sincera sonrisa le subió a los labios al rubio cuando el moreno soltó su apreciación sobre la fiesta.

—Menuda reunión de viejas almidonadas—dijo con un guiño—. Hacía años que no tenía que venir a una de estas.

—¿Cómo pudiste soportar vivir sin ellas?— le dijo divertido, era un soplo de aire fresco.

—Llámame excéntrico pero creo que estos vejestorios no le están dando buen uso a sus escobas—la chanza fue cerrada con un guiño y Draco dio una carcajada sin querer.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaba Potter mirándolo descaradamente.

—Oh, Zabini—dijo recuperando la compostura—. Te presento a mi marido, Harry Potter. Aunque dudo que no sepas quien es.

Según lo decía se arrepintió, había sonado irritado como siempre y esa no era la imagen que ellos debían dar.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, y se sonrieron.

—Por supuesto, supe de vuestra boda por la prensa internacional—dijo sin darle mayor importancia—. Finalmente toda esa historia de enemigos, bla,bla,bla tuvo su desenlace lógico.

Si pudiera verse hubiera jurado que hasta se había quedado con la boca abierta.

¿Lógico?

Fue Potter quien se recompuso más rápido.

—¿Prensa internacional? ¿No vives en Inglaterra?—preguntó amablemente.

—No Merlín, hace años que vivo en Italia—dijo como si aquello lo dijera todo—. No es que los italianos no tengan también sus fiestas pomposas pero ellos sin duda saben cómo pasarlo bien.

La mirada oscura inspeccionaba la sala evaluando, incluso Draco que no era muy ducho en el arte de la seducción se dio cuenta que Zabini estaba escaneando posibles presas pero nada de lo que vio le llamó la atención.

—Aquí tanto las varitas como los calderos no son de mi agrado, seguro que lo más emocionante que son capaces de hacer es echarle leche al té—dijo malévolamente—. Oh, salvo vosotros, claro.—Los miró evaluándolos y Draco se sintió abochornado.— No tendrán en mente armar un trío, ¿no?

Harry que estaba tomando un sorbo de su copa se atragantó, y Draco posiblemente estuviera de un bonito color rosa.

—Es una broma—dijo levantando las manos y riendo—. Salvo que cambiéis de opinión, claro—dijo de nuevo serio, para acabar por reír quedamente.

Solo imaginar que tocaba a Potter otra persona que no fuera él le revolvió las tripas. ¿En serio que estaba celoso?

No era ninguna broma cuando descubrió a su marido riendo de un modo que a él le pareció coqueto. Bien, fin de la interacción de esos dos.

—Zabini, me acompañas a saludar a nuestros antiguos compañeros, seguro que se alegran de volver a verte.

—Claro—dijo comenzando a andar impulsado por Draco—. Un placer volver a verte, Harry.

¿Cómo que Harry? Ni él le llamaba Harry, bueno sólo una vez y estaba cegado por el deseo.

—Igualmente, Blaise.

Eso era el colmo, estaba claro que Blaise Zabini era todo un frívolo pero Potter, Harry, no era el más correcto del mundo pero llamarlo por su nombre y delante de su marido.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de intención, y el muy cretino en vez de avergonzarse le sonrió. Semanas de caras largas y ahora hacía aquello.

Potter, HARRY, iba a escucharle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 

La vuelta a Grimmauld de la fiesta de Catherine Hill fue cuanto menos tensa, Harry miraba a Draco que al parecer había bebido más de la cuenta. Y no dejaba de lanzarle furibundas miradas.

No sabía qué había hecho para enfadarlo tanto pero le daba la impresión que en cuanto estuvieran solos iba a tener una buena conversación sobre ello.

Estaba hasta las narices de su frío marido que le calentaba con solo respirar y encima tenía que aguantarle sus miradas desairadas.

Todo tiene un límite, todo, pensó.

Ambos acabaron en el salón de su hogar, uno frente al otro. ¿En serio sólo pensaba mirarlo así? Se negaba a preguntar, él no había hecho nada, de hecho Draco se había ido con ese desvergonzado de Blaise Zabini, y él se había quedado solo. Él tenía motivos para enfadarse.

No iba a mantener esa conversación en ese estado, no quería perder los nervios, era mejor calmarse y hablar a la mañana siguiente. Pues sabía que soltaría todo... más de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

No, hora de irse.

Pero cuando iba a girarse la mano de Draco lo agarró, frenándolo en seco. Harry se volvió del todo molesto, estúpido malcriado.

Pero no le dio tiempo a vomitar todas sus quejas, los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos, demandantes, agresivos. Su brazo aún seguía entre sus manos, y suponía que le estaba haciendo daño. Tal era su sorpresa que no reaccionó, Dios, eso era lo que él llevaba semanas esperando, necesitando. Y ahí estaba, Draco le estaba besando.

Respondió a ese reclamo abriendo su boca completamente y buscando su lengua, la ansiedad, la rabia y la necesidad que sentía por él le abrasaban. Más, necesitaba más, ciñó sus manos al cuerpo de Draco, sus manos le recordaban. Pero las manos del rubio hicieron presa sobre sus muñecas separándolos.

Le miraba furioso, como si hubiera sido Harry quien le hubiera asaltado de ese modo. Mierda, se veía tan condenadamente sexy que Harry casi se había olvidado del motivo de su enojo.

Tomó aire para recomponerse y soltarse de su agarre.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo porque estés furioso—le dijo jadeando cuando Draco fue por más a su boca. Por más que lo deseara no iba a caer en ese error, si habían tenido semanas horribles de mutismo y miradas de odio. Acostarse con él en ese momento, por más que lo desease, solo iba a ser peor.

—¿Conmigo no vas a tener relaciones pero le coqueteas a Zabini?—le dijo Draco retomando todo su enfado.

—¿Zabini?—se quedó boquiabierto Harry—¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es por Zabini? ¿Que llevas semanas volviéndome loco con tu conducta distante y ahora te enfadas porque nos coqueteó Zabini?

—Que Zabini haga lo que le de la gana, pero tú—le dijo clavándole un dedo en el pecho—Deberías tenerme más respeto, ¿tanta insistencia en que nos casáramos para burlarte de mí?

Harry se debatía entre el asombro y el enfado, Draco estaba celoso, para él el descaro de Zabini había sido sorprendente y ver de rosa la cara de Draco muy divertido, pero que él supiera había sido el moreno el que los había coqueteado a ellos, a ambos.

—¿Estás celoso, Draco?—le dijo mirándolo con suspicacia—. Porque yo también estaba allí, y él nos coqueteó a ambos, quizás debiera ser yo el enfadado aquí, pues tú te fuiste con él.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, y Harry se sentó en el brazo del sofá más cercano, le quemaban las manos por tocarlo pero debían aclarar algunos puntos.

—No te entiendo...—suspiró Harry finalmente.

—¿A caso piensas que yo te entiendo a ti?—le dijo retándolo Draco antes de que pudiera terminar—. Me estás volviendo loco, Potter, ¡loco!

Harry estaba consternado, el rubio se pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos con lo que parecía desesperación.

—Esto que me estás obligando a sentir me está volviendo loco, ¿te has casado conmigo para vengarte?

Por una vez sus ojos azul plata le miraban sinceros, le suplicaban que fuera sincero con él, ¿venganza?

—No entiendo lo que dices, Draco, no quiero ningún tipo de venganza, no es eso lo que quiero...—dijo poniéndose de nuevo de pie y dando un paso hacia delante.

—¿Qué es lo quieres?—casi parecía un ruego.

—A ti...—dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada—Solo a ti.

El gesto conmocionado de su marido le hacía querer ir a consolarlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—La duda volvía a su voz y Harry temió haberlo perdido de nuevo—¿Por qué haces que solo piense en lo que hicimos en nuestra noche de bodas, te deseo a todas horas, en cada lugar de esta maldita casa—dijo abriendo de par en par sus brazos—y cuando compartimos el lecho me rechazas?

Harry se había olvidado de respirar, ¿le deseaba? La cama era el peor lugar de todos, y ¿él pensaba que le rechazaba?

—Yo... Nunca... Nunca te rechazaría—dijo sin apartar su mirada—. Nunca.

Harry acortó la distancia entre ellos de nuevo, sus labios volvieron a los suyos, y sus brazos le abrazaban. Era la primera vez que Draco se dejaba sostener de aquel modo, y si ya estaba perdido con aquel beso cuando las manos del rubio devolvieron sus caricias, hubiera hecho lo que él quisiera, ¿loco de deseo? Sí, por favor.

—Te veo y quiero poseerte en cada lugar de esta casa—jadeó Harry en sus labios, aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de un fuerte apretón en sus nalgas, haciendo que Draco se arqueara contra él—. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero me estoy volviendo loco...

—No lo aguanto más, Harry—le dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho del moreno, intentando desprenderle de toda aquella tela.

Harry había fantaseado con aquello por semanas, con las manos de Draco por su cuerpo, con que quisiera más de él, del modo que fuera, pero esa confesión, la necesidad en su voz, le estaba comenzando a arrancar la cordura, y sus manos intentando acariciarlo torpemente, más.

El sofá que antes le había sostenido estaba bajo el cuerpo de Draco, él mucho más hábil que el rubio casi le arrancó la camisa. Aquella pálida piel con la que llevaba soñando semanas estaba dispuesta toda para él, Draco no era el mismo que en su noche bodas, y Harry agradeció la maceración de ese deseo.

Draco se retorcía, le agarraba acercándolo así mismo, y Harry buscaba la cremallera de sus pantalones para acariciarle el pálido miembro que deseaba lamer. Pero no llegó a suceder, no cuando la mano de Draco agarró su pene, primero sobre la tela y después abriéndose paso entre ella.

Del tímido hombre en el lecho de bodas no quedaba nada, pero Harry sabía que no era un experto, incluso podría decir que había opciones que su marido fuera virgen hasta aquella noche.

La necesidad de levantarle las piernas e introducirse dentro de él de una estocada le estaba matando, pero no iba a hacerlo así, no de momento.

—Quiero tenerte, Draco, quiero que seas mío—le jadeó, lo que hizo que el rubio gimiera frotando ambas erecciones hasta que por la simple fricción ambos se corrieron.

Había sido intenso y Harry aún jadeaba sobre su pecho completamente desmadejado, a pesar de todo, buscó su boca una y otra vez hasta que sintió como su miembro flácido volvía a la vida a por más.

—Vayamos a la cama—le dijo Harry cuando sus respiraciones volvían a estar agitadas—. Hagámoslo allí.

Draco se veía acalorado y completamente excitado de nuevo, Dios santo, aquella imagen la iba a recordar toda su vida, Draco andando por delante de él, sus pálidas nalgas gritando ser acariciadas, y el impulso de mordérselas en la escalera no se disipó hasta que lo hizo; Draco gritó cuando sus dientes le mordieron, pero los labios de Harry fueron rápidos y lamieron sus posaderas inclinándolo contra los escalones, los dientes raspando la suave piel y las manos separándolas para lamer el lugar que tanto ansiaba.

Sobre sus rodillas en los escalones, Harry lamió y lamió hasta que ambos estuvieron expulsando preseminal.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y tentado estuvo de cargarlo hasta su habitación, como una verdadera noche de bodas; pero cualquier pensamiento se cortó, los labios demandantes del rubio y su cuerpo lo pegaron contra la pared del pasillo, mierda, que le besara cuanto quisiera.

A ese paso no iban a llegar a la habitación, no es que se quejara, para nada, es más esperaba que lo hicieran allí mismo, la veces que fueran necesarias para que Draco nunca dudara de que Harry le deseaba con cada parte de su ser.

—Cama...—gimió en sus labios el rubio.

Eran tan solo un par de puertas, podían hacerlo, solo debían parar un segundo, pero sus manos se enredaban a cada paso.

Cuando consiguieron llegar Harry lo cargó, no podía esperar, lo lanzó a la cama dejando el cuerpo del rubio desmadejado sobre la cama. Su ceja levantada en señal de protesta se calmó cuando la boca de Harry tomó toda su erección.

El conato de protesta quedó en jadeos y gemidos. Mientras Harry imposiblemente duro se masturbaba a la vez.

Levantó su mirada verde, necesitaba mirarle, quería un poco más, pero no quería reproducir algo que hizo reaccionar negativamente al rubio.

—Déjame prepararte—le pidió a Draco—. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás.

Draco lo miraba aún jadeante por las atenciones en su pene, había duda, pero también un deseo incalculable.

Un pequeño asentimiento fue lo que Harry necesitó para abrir un cajón de la mesilla, en él guardaba lubricante, que extendió sobre sus dedos.

No correría el riesgo de nuevo, y el hechizo dilatador sabía por propia experiencia que resultaba desconcertante la primera vez.

Draco lo miraba, pero esta vez facilitaría algo más las cosas.

—Si te colocas en cuatro, será mucho más sencillo—le sugirió, las mejillas encendidas de su marido eran adorables, ya lo había tenido así en la escalera, pero ese momento de aceptación y entrega que era ponerse a cuatro patas delante de otro, era otro cantar.

—Como me hagas daño, Potter, te arranco los huevos.—Esa amenaza tan Malfoy le hizo soltar una carcajada.

No es que no babeara por él de cualquier modo, pero saber que seguía siendo él era lo mejor de todo.

—Te prometo por mis queridos testículos que no te haré daño—besó sus labios con una inevitable sonrisa.

El rubio se giró, colocándose como le había pedido, y Harry tuvo que contener el aire unos segundos, era una imagen difícil de olvidar.

A pesar de todo notaba la tensión en su espalda, le besó la piel al borde de sus nalgas, y fue subiendo hasta cubrirle con su cuerpo, quería besarle y tomó sus labios en aquella postura.

—Eres la persona más condenadamente sexy que he visto en mi vida, Draco Malfoy.—Cada una de las palabras iban acompañadas de una caricia al rededor de sus entrada con uno de sus dedos. Sin entrar aún, untándole de lubricante.

A Draco le gustaba escucharlo, porque su cuerpo se fue relajando.

—Y saber que eres solo mío, mío, me vuelve loco de deseo—dijo a escasos milímetros de sus labios, la palabras de Harry surtieron su efecto, colando suavemente uno de sus dedos por el ano de Draco.

Le besó, le besó con toda la profundidad de la que era capaz en esa postura, deslizando suavemente su dedo dentro de él hasta sacarlo de nuevo, la lengua de Draco le devolvía cada una de sus caricias, y Harry continuó dilatando su entrada.

—Voy a meterte otro más, dime si lo quieres—le pidió.

Draco gimió como respuesta, pero Harry quería un sí claro, deseaba ese sí.

—Dime Draco, ¿quieres que te meta otro dedo?—El que ya tenía dentro no paraba de moverse, sabía que estaba provocándolo, acariciando su próstata haciéndole jadear.

—Sí... otro.—Fue la respuesta del rubio.

Para Harry era suficiente, tenerlo así era una fantasía para él, y no solo desde la noche de su boda, le había deseado por tanto tiempo, que tenerlo rendido bajo su cuerpo era más de lo que nunca hubiera podido soñar.

Uno tras otro fue introduciéndose en él, sin apartarse un milímetro de su piel, de sus labios, repartiendo besos por su cuello y su nuca, hasta que sabía era el momento para penetrarlo.

—Draco—le llamó—. Draco—los ojos azules con las pupilas dilatas le miraban desenfocado.—¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

Draco era un pecado en esos momentos, las piernas separadas, la boca abierta y su miembro goteando sobre la colcha de su cama. Harry solo deseaba que no se arrepintiera de eso.

Las nalgas empujándose contra su mano le mandaron un claro mensaje.

—Dímelo...—jadeaba Harry de la necesidad—¿Me quieres dentro?

Los iris azul plata estaban comidos por la pupila dilatada, el miembro de Harry hacía rato que estaba rozando su entrada junto con sus dedos.

—Harry... sí.

No necesitaba más, sacó sus dedos con suavidad, extendiendo lubricante extra sobre su necesita excitación.

Alineándose con Draco inició el avance dentro del rubio, su postura era la misma, su brazo derecho sujetando su peso para no aplastar a Draco, y su mano derecha dirigiendo el avance.

Draco tenía la cabeza entre sus hombros gacha exponiendo su nuca, Harry le colmó de besos y de susurros de ánimo, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Iniciar el movimiento de vaivén dentro de su cálido interior fue una locura, le sentía tan prieto y cálido, el mutismo que le había atacado comenzó a desanudarse con el suave movimiento, gemido tras gemido Harry fue introduciéndose en él.

Draco se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y Harry lo sostuvo prácticamente sentados sobre sus talones, entrando incansablemente dentro de él, accesible por primera vez desde que toda aquella aventura comenzó. Notó cómo Draco se entregaba a él por primera vez, como acariciaba su piel a cada estocada, buscando sus labios girando la cabeza hacia atrás, con su miembro erguido lubricado. El deseo de llenarlo, de derramarse dentro de él y dejar su marca en aquel cuerpo que le consumía escaló hasta hacerse inaguantable.

Su mano en la erección de Draco hacía que éste gimiera con desesperación, gritando su nombre hasta que sintió el cálido líquido corriendo por su mano. Los músculos del rubio absorbiéndolo para sacarle hasta el alma hicieron que Harry no aguantara mucho más y se corriera.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, recuperando la respiración, pero Harry era incapaz de soltarlo. Era suyo, y no iba a dejar que se planteara que le iba a dejar escaparse nuevamente de él.

—¿Podré mantener mis preciados testículos conmigo?—le preguntó aún dentro de él.

La risa de Draco, aquella que tan poco conocía de primera mano vibró contra su cuerpo, haberle poseído de ese modo le había llenado de dicha, le había saciado, pero el calor que sintió por su risa le calentó a otro nivel, uno en donde había estado deseándolo acoger.

**o0o**

Cuando Draco despertó lo primero que notó fue un cálido cuerpo a su lado, rodeándolo desde atrás. Saliendo del shock su memoria comenzó a traer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Un tremendo rubor cubrió todo su cuerpo, estaba convencido que había subido varios grados su temperatura.

Lo había disfrutado, como jamás pensó que podría disfrutar algo con él. Su inexperiencia no habían sido obstáculo, al menos eso pensaba y lo que era más grave quería repetirlo sin parar.

Hubiera pensado que se habrían saciado pero aquel fuego, aquella hambre que había sentido demasiado tiempo por él solo incrementaba después de unos minutos.

Se recordaba a sí mismo rogando por más, a pesar de su lema por años de que un Malfoy no ruega, y a pesar de la vergüenza que se daba entregándose a sí mismo de aquel modo, su entrepierna brincaba exaltada por el recuerdo. Y por una vez una concesión como aquella no le supo a derrota.

Se descubrió siendo acariciado por la mano que descansaba en su cadera, suave y caliente, un rápido vistazo hacia atrás a sus labios abiertos, su respiración suave le hacían pensar que seguía dormido pero el roce de la mano del moreno sobre su más que despierto miembro le confirmaban que el día no hacía más que empezar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 

Draco estaba mirando a su marido, éste ojeaba un informe que Bill Weasley le había mandado vía lechuza.

Su rostro de concentración le hacía surgir una arruga en su entrecejo, una leve arruga que tenía completamente embobado a Draco. Para su consternación, aquella arruga no era el primer detalle en el que se quedaba "enganchada" su mirada por más tiempo del que él consideraba conveniente.

La lengua recorriendo su labio superior cuando se concentraba en alguna tarea. Un hoyuelo cuando sonreía de verdad, cuando todo él sonreía, otro.

Draco llevaba una cuenta mental de todo aquello que no había visto de Harry, iba por el tomo II y aquello parecía que no iba a acabar. El resultado final siempre solía ser el mismo, una dura erección.

Hasta hacía una semana, en la que la frustración y el deseo le nublaban la vista por horas, había tenido el desenlace lógico de correr a autosatisfascerse.

Después de la fiesta de los Hills las cosas habían cambiado, la confesión del deseo que sentían ambos los había llevado a un maratón sexual. Draco aún se sentí abrumado, aún se estremecía cuando Harry le confesó que quería tomarlo, que era suyo, y se introducía en él, una y otra vez. Quitando los momentos de escozor y extrañeza, Draco había disfrutado de ser llenado hasta el punto de rogar por más, y él nunca, nunca había rogado por nada, ni siquiera por su vida.

Y no había sido la única vez, ¿podía uno avergonzarse de algo que deseaba tanto?

Harry se había vuelto a ofrecer, Draco había explorado su cuerpo, lo había preparado imitando al moreno, era algo glorioso hundirse en él, tenerle bajo su cuerpo; pero curiosamente, por no decir otra palabra, Draco se rompía en dos cuando era el moreno el que tomaba el control. Draco no estaba preparado mentalmente para asumir ese deseo, lo sabía; se deshacía entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué había adoptado ese papel cuando el moreno le había ofrecido ambas opciones? Pero se notaba ansioso porque Harry agarrara sus piernas separándolas y embistiéndolo mientras buscaba su boca con anhelo.

Pero no era lo único que ahora le provocaba, el estudio minucioso de sus expresiones, de sus pequeños gestos, le hacía verlo de un modo nuevo; Harry Potter era muy atractivo, ¿porqué nunca se había dado cuenta? Quizás no se había permitido verlo más allá de la capa de heroicidad que había arrastrado desde que se habían conocido, Draco lo había odiado tanto, nunca nadie le había restado protagonismo. Y no se había percatado en sus rasgos, los había ridiculizado siempre.

El atractivo era algo que le tenía subyugado, sí, no lo iba a negar, pero algo cálido le recorría el cuerpo, algo diferente al deseo sexual. Y aquello sí que lo tenía descolocado; la necesidad constante de mirar hacia donde él estuviera, de que le mirara, de que aquel hoyuelo fuera hacia él. Cuando un gesto dulce por su parte le hacía brincar por dentro, una caricia, un beso en su mejilla, cuando lo abrazaba mientras dormían.

Draco reconocía que su abanico de sentimientos era limitado por su escasa experiencia, en su más tierna infancia solo se había relacionado con Crabbe y Goyle, que nunca habían hecho más que seguirle y admirarle; consentido por sus padres, cuando entró en Hogwarts se había convertido en el príncipe de Slytherin.

El sentimiento de adoración hacia su persona había sido la constante hasta que todo se truncó, hasta que fue rechazado por todos los que pensó eran sus amigos. Tarde se dio cuenta que no había tenido amigos, y curiosamente de dio cuenta de ello por comparación a su enemigo, Harry, él tenía amigos, aunque él quisiera verlos como estúpidos admiradores, se había visto envidiando la relación que Granger y Weasley tenían con él. Draco conoció la amistad de segunda mano.

Amor, entendía el sentimiento, él lo tenía hacia sus padres; cuando su padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban sintió como algo se rasgaba dentro de él, perderle le consumía en la soledad, en la desesperación en la mirada de su madre cuando ella creía que Draco no la miraba. Aquel amor que conformaba su vida, aquel que le había sostenido tras la guerra.

Lo que sentía por Harry era diferente, Draco nunca había cuestionado el sentimiento incondicional de su relación con sus padres, era y sería. Con Harry se había descubierto ansioso, vulnerable, celoso, era como una mancha oscura que se extendía.

¿Era aquello el amor romántico del que hablaban en las novelas para brujas?

No podía ser, ¿así de rápido? Cómo puedes pasar de detestar a alguien y después necesitar que sólo te vea a ti, que tú seas lo único para él, porque él lo ha eclipsado todo.

Se sentía algo estúpido, Draco Malfoy suspirando por su marido, un marido que había hecho un trato por conveniencia. Anteriormente se había mofado de él, acusándole de haberle comprado aprovechándose de la necesidad de su familia. ¿El sexo podía hacer eso? ¿Cambiar los sentimientos que ambos tenían?

Ni siquiera sabía si le caía bien, pero lo quería solo para él, no lo reconocería ante nadie, pero se había convertido en un celoso espantoso, desde aquel informe que le tenía concentrado hasta todas las parejas que había tenido hasta el momento el moreno, las odiaba, las maldeciría por haberlo tenido, aquello era totalmente inaceptable.

Debía estar emitiendo algún tipo de ruido porque Harry le estaba mirando sorprendido, la taza de té que había estado en su mano había estallado y ni se había dado cuenta. Harry se levantó dejando los pergaminos estúpidos en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó recogiendo los trozos de porcelana.

Draco lo miraba inclinado sobre él y tomó ávidamente sus labios, atrayéndolo. No sabía que significaba todo aquello, si era amor u obsesión, solo sabía que lo quería ya desnudo y lamerlo completamente.

–Ahora mucho mejor—dijo mientras lamía la porción de piel bajo su cuello.

–Draco...—gimió el moreno, le encantaba cuando sonaba así.

—Tómame—le pidió, mierda, sí, de nuevo aquella necesidad, pero no se la iba a negar. No cuando Harry le miraba de aquel modo y le clavaba su más que necesita erección.

 

**o0o**

 

Harry miraba a su marido, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, pero aquellos pensamientos le tenían perturbado. La taza de té estallando le hizo saber que no erraba. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Él llevaba más de 15 minutos releyendo los pergaminos que Bill le había mandado, maldiciones, ¿quién podía concentrarse en algo teniendo a Draco cerca? Algo había cambiado, y no solo para él, Draco no se recluía en otras habitaciones durante el día, estaba con él. Silencioso en la mayoría de los casos, pero habían comenzado una especie de relación, donde el sexo era el denominador común. Sí, sin duda, Merlín sí. Harry no tenía nunca suficiente de aquella criatura que era su marido.

No había nada más hermoso que Draco roto por el deseo, sus labios rojos besándole, necesitándolo tanto como él mismo lo necesitaba.

Harry aún se maravillaba de que Draco fuera capaz de entregarse, a él, de ese modo. Y no se cansaba cuando pedía más, ¿habría algo que fuera incapaz de darle? Bien sabía que no, que el rubio le tenía en sus manos.

¿Sabría que Harry estaba profundamente enamorado de él? Harry temía mostrar aquello, como un mecanismo de autoprotección, había mordido sus labios cuando un "te amo" había estado a punto de escapar en un íntimo momento. Pero era así, aquella nueva faceta de la relación que ambos estaban descubriendo le parecía demasiado débil, aún estaba sorprendido de los labios de Draco besándolo con anhelo. Esperaría, necesitaba hacerlo, pues a pesar de todas las parejas que había tenido nunca había sentido aquello con ninguna.

Ahora lo entendía, aquellos reclamos de parte de Stephen, de Cho, de Laurent; pero no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que reclamaban.

Ahora lo podía ver, lo veía entre las manos del rubio, no pudo más que estremecerse por ver la analogía entre la reventada taza y su corazón.

—¿Estás bien?—dijo recogiéndolo, Draco se veía tan confundido como él mismo. Miró el líquido y la porcelana rota como si se la hubieran puesto allí.

Los labios de Draco lo tomaron por sorpresa, eran demandantes, si Harry se sentía perdido por sus anteriores pensamientos, su mente era incapaz cuando Draco le reclamaba de aquel modo.

—Tómame—Harry le miraba, perdido, sabía que había perdido cualquier control sobre sus sentimientos con aquel hombre, tan solo sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, en ningún sentido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 

 

Harry estaba nervioso, esperaba junto a la chimenea la llegada de Draco. No podía parar de andar de un lado para otro, se rió de sí mismo, nunca mejor el símil del león enjaulado.

Bill llevaba insistiendo en que debían ir a Lacock, y Harry era incapaz de postergarlo más pero tampoco se veía capaz de separarse de Draco. Era la realidad, las escasa horas que debían hacerlo no podía dejar de pensar en él.

El rubio llevaba años acostumbrado a salir poco, y Harry era una persona hogareña. Agradeció no verse arrastrado a eventos sociales que le sobrepasaban, definitivamente su fama no se había eclipsado. Y aún fuera donde fuera no escapaba de miradas curiosas y personas que querían mostrarle su agradecimiento o llamar su atención.

No encontraba nada más agradable que compartir sus horas con el calmado Draco, aquel que era capaz de leer sin interrumpirle cada dos minutos, quien paseaba tranquilo por el jardín interior de la casa que Harry se había encargado de ampliar, le gustaba observarlo ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Nunca hubiera pensado que Draco era alguien tan introspectivo, aquel adolescente que siempre andaba rodeado de un séquito era un adulto culto y tranquilo, aunque disfrutaba de sus momentos puramente Malfoy, era fácil molestarlo, y Harry encontraba una pequeña gratificación que terminaba haciéndolo reír.

Todo aquel autocontrol se veía reducido a nada cuando estaba entre sus brazos, y Harry adoraba llevarlo a aquel punto, donde no era capaz de controlar nada. Le gustaba cuando Draco le tomaba por sí mismo, con una necesidad abrasadora. Aquel témpano de hielo derretido a su alrededor era adictivo.

Pero Harry tenía un trato con Bill, eran socios y éste le dijo que entendía aquella luna de miel, él mismo la había vivido con Fleur. Pero notaba como las escasas horas y poca atención que estaba poniendo les estaba afectando al negocio.

Harry no necesitaba el dinero, aquello era una realidad, pero Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire, sí. Además en algún lugar de su mente creía recordar que él también, que necesitaba ocupaciones. Aunque en el fondo después de Draco sus prioridades se habían visto afectadas.

Por eso le estaba esperando, necesitaba contarle su plan, solo esperaba que aceptara.

Las ascuas vibrando le indicaron que estaba volviendo, cuando una gran llama verde llenó por completo la chimenea, Harry estaba impaciente, se sentó tratando de resultar calmado.

El hermoso rostro de Draco, mirándolo y sonriéndole aún le turbaba, como si fuera incapaz de creer que eso hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

—Hola—le saludó el rubio.

Harry no pudo contenerse y se levantó de un salto a besarlo, solo habían sido un par de horas.

Definitivamente tenía que pedirle que fuera con él a Lacock.

—Hola a ti también—le susurró en los labios.

 

**o0o**

 

Draco estaba nervioso, reconocía que Harry le hubiera pedido acompañarlo le llenaba de dicha, no podía ni imaginar el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraría los días que el moreno estuviera fuera.

Además Harry había propuesto que realizaran el viaje del modo muggle y había alquilado un automóvil, Draco nunca había subido a uno. Había recriminado al moreno unas mil veces por no usar un translador como cualquier mago común.

En la puerta de la vivienda podía ver a Harry apoyado contra el auto, no, Draco no confiaba en esa máquina muggle infernal. Pero debía reconocer que la estampa era cuanto menos sexy y demoró algo más en seguir contemplándolo a través de la ventana.

Se había percatado que Harry adoraba las cosas muggles, quizás por su infancia con ellos. Alzó la mirada sabiendo que el rubio le estaba observando, siempre le cazaba, como si tuviera un radar para saber cuando los ojos platas le observaban de lejos.

—Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy, baja de una vez, te estoy viendo—le gritó desde la calle.

Draco bufó por lo ordinario de ese hombre, haciendo escándalo en mitad del vecindario.

Pero no demoró más y bajó a la calle.

—No es peligroso, Draco—le dijo Harry besando su mejilla cuando el rubio se aproximó al vehículo mirándolo como si se tratase del mismísimo calamar gigante.

—Eso es lo que TÚ dices—le dijo sin creer nada de lo que salía por su boca, pero dejándose besar, no iba a negar que disfrutaba demasiado de esos gestos.

—Si eres bueno y no te quejas mucho—decía Harry, a lo que Draco lo miró ofendido—. Te enseñaré a conducirlo.

Finalmente montaron y Harry le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, por Merlín si el chisme llevaba algo de eso es porque no era "seguro". Pero prefirió no protestar más, realmente quería ir con él y no darle motivos para dejarle en casa la próxima vez.

El viaje fue en cierta medida agradable, una vez superado el miedo inicial y ver lo tranquilo que iba el moreno, Draco se relajó contemplando el paisaje que iban dejando atrás.

Escuchando música muggle que sonaba desde un pequeño aparatito incrustado en el salpicadero, y Harry canturreando estrepitosamente mal.

No pudo evitar sonreír, desde el tiempo que llevaban juntos había descubierto que su marido era alguien tranquilo, nada que ver con esa imagen de héroe de acción que él había imaginado. Y realmente le agradaba tal y como era, con sus tontos gestos cariñosos que él mismo era incapaz de reproducir pero que gustaba de experimentar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en aquello se convertiría su matrimonio concertado con el héroe mágico jamás le hubiera creído. De hecho aún le costaba trabajo creerlo.

El pueblo era realmente encantador, no iba a negarlo, y el alojamiento no estaba mal. Se encontraron con Bill Weasley en la puerta, le recordaba vagamente de la boda, pero nada más.

No pudo evitar sentir celos del que le robaba el tiempo a Harry, de su tiempo, pero se reprendió a sí mismo por encelarse de cosas tan estúpidas.

La casa en cuestión era una trampa mortal como la había denominado el pelirrojo, y el brillo suicida de esos dos en sus ojos no podía ser algo sano. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría trabajar en esas condiciones?

Como buen Malfoy él llevaba los asuntos legales de sus empresas, aquellas nuevas que habían abierto con Harry y que iban viento en popa. Pero ver tan emocionado al moreno le llenó de una extraña dicha.

Eso del amor era toda una aventura, se alegraba por verlo feliz metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Los acompañó y ciertamente esa casa lucía del todo siniestra, sería la casa ideal donde hubiera vivido su tía Bellatrix. No le hacía la más mínima gracia que Harry tuviera que estar allí por la mayor parte del tiempo.

De vuelta a la casa que habían alquilado para estar los tres, Harry lo llevó a parte.

—Draco, no sé cuanto tiempo nos llevará, pero espero estar para la cena—le dijo culpable el moreno.

¿La cena? Le había dicho que estarían trabajando, pero ¿tantas horas?

—Lo siento, intentaré escaparme lo antes que pueda–le dijo besándolo.

Estaba por irse, había vivido todos esos años sin él, unos meses conviviendo ¿y se sentía abandonado?

Le agarró de la mano antes de que abandonara la habitación. Acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ten cuidado—le susurró Draco enfocándose en sus ojos verdes—. Por favor.

La sonrisa que llenaba de hoyuelos su rostro, esa que solo quería para él, aquella que le hacía sonreír los ojos, estaba allí.

Lo vio marcharse, tendría que buscar algo con lo que entretenerse, y aunque no era muy dado aún a salir solo, pensó que quizás fuera momento para enfrentar sus miedos. Su propia casa del terror particular.

 

**o0o**

 

Harry estaba exhausto, aquella casa era mucho peor de lo que habían imaginado, no había habitación que no encerrara alguna maldición, alguna plaga, o todo junto y a la vez.

Bill y él solo deseaban llegar a la casa y descansar, llevaban 4 días sin descanso trabajando en ella y aún necesitarían un par más. Pensó en Draco, en aquella mirada de preocupación, ciertamente la casa ponía los pelos de punta. Tan tenebrosa que desentonaba en aquel idílico lugar.

El rubio era un consuelo al final del día, le contaba lo que había hecho en la jornada, pasear por el pueblo, sus largas caminatas, sus charlas con los lugareños. Y Harry se alegraba tanto que estuviera saliendo del confinamiento en el que había vivido todos esos años, cuando se acurrucaba con él en la cama y le contaba su día a su vez mientras le abrazaba.

El sexo había sido tan suave y cercano que Harry había tenido ganas de llorar por la relación que ambos estaban construyendo, una con la que tan solo había soñado.

Con un durmiente rubio entre sus brazos, beso su frente, aspirando su olor. Éste dormía tranquilo sobre su pecho, ¿podrían quedarse así para siempre?

—Te quiero, Draco—le susurró a su piel cálida.

Los ojos plata se abrieron de golpe, alzándose hasta mirarlo. Harry no se arrepentía, aquello era lo que sentía, le amaba. No iba a negarlo, su corazón era del que aún tenía acunado entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Harry—le contestó al borde de las lágrimas Draco.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que el sol los sorprendió.

 

**o0o**

 

La magia bullía a su alrededor, descontrolada, estaba tan furioso. Eso no tendría que haber salido así, ese no era el plan.

Le había costado una fortuna aquella estúpida casa repleta de horribles cosas, la trampa perfecta que sabía atraería a Harry. El muy mal nacido encontraba aquellas cosas como un regalo de Navidad.

Había insistido a su socio utilizando a terceros para que fueran a Lacock, y una vez que lo consiguió, su plan se fue al traste, le había llevado. Aquel arrogante de Draco Malfoy los había acompañado.

Bullía de rabia, sabía de buena fuente que aquel matrimonio no era más que un arreglo, ¿por qué lo había llevado?

La oportunidad de tenerlo a solas y seducirlo de nuevo se le escapaba entre los dedos, le odiaba, lo veía caminar por el pueblo, hablar con los vecinos, tan tranquilo.

Pero lo que más lo enfureció fue ver los gestos de Harry con él.

Ciego de rabia y de celos, acabaría con aquella felicidad, si Harry no era suyo no lo sería de nadie


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 

 

Draco no se encontraba bien, mareos y nauseas al despertar tenían preocupado a Harry que no hacía más que decirle que fueran a San Mungo.

Draco era tremendamente reacio a visitar ningún tipo de médico y al encontrarse bien el resto del día Harry no insistía más.

Pero lo cierto es que ante él mismo veía que no estaba bien.

Su visita a Malfoy Manor fue lo que desencadenó todo, reconocía que ya no eran tan seguidas como al principio pero sus padres en vez de reprenderle entendían que así es como debía ser.

Draco rehusó el té que siempre le había gustado, sabía raro y la elfina se lo volvió a preparar y aún él lo volvió a rechazar.

—Draco, ¿habéis usado el hechizo?—le preguntó su madre cuando estaban despidiéndose.

—No, aún no hemos hablado de ello, Madre—hablar del sexo y hechizos de fertilidad con su madre no era lo que más agradaba a Draco.

—¿Estás seguro?—inquirió ella de nuevo.

—Madre, estoy allí—dijo con un susurro—. Créeme no hemos realizado el hechizo ni bebido las pociones.

Ella lo miraba calculadora, y no estaba contenta.

—Deberías ir a San Mungo—concluyó.

Draco bufó, besó su mejilla y desapareció por la chimenea.

No, él no estaba embarazado, no habían llevado a cabo el hechizo de fertilidad, no había tomado las pociones para asegurar que la fecundación no corriera peligro, era del todo imposible ¿cierto?

Harry le había pedido que le acompañara de nuevo a la Lacock, el dueño del inmueble se había vuelto a quejar de que aún había maldiciones en su hogar, y amenazaba con demandarlos en el Ministerio por fraude. Harry estaba molesto, la casa había sido una auténtica pesadilla y habían acabado con todo, absolutamente todo. Ellos siempre hacían un buen trabajo.

Harry y Bill concordaron una cita con el dueño, y el moreno le había pedido que le acompañara, pero Draco realmente no quería preocuparlo con sus malestares matutinos y le dijo que tenía que atender asuntos en las empresas familiares.

Harry se marchó preocupado, acortaría su visita a dos días como máximo, lo despidió besándolo viendo el malestar en los ojos de su marido.

—Mañana intentaré estar aquí, te lo prometo—le aseguró Harry.

—No te preocupes, ve y cállale la boca a ese desgraciado—le besó, mientras Harry sonreía.

Les costó demasiado separarse, pero finalmente lo hicieron y cuando Harry desapareció tras las llamas verdes, Draco mandó una lechuza a San Mungo para pedir una cita urgentemente para esa misma tarde.

Era imposible, pero cada vez notaba más lo síntomas y si no estaba embarazado era aún más preocupante.

No podía soportar la mirada de preocupación de Harry sobre él, aprovecharía su viaje para conocer su estado.

Estaba nervioso y preocupado, nunca pensó que se enamoraría, ni que lo hiciera de Harry Potter; y menos aún que eso fuera lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Harry se lo recordaba en cada instante, le susurraba que le amaba una y otra vez, y aunque Draco no era tan dando a contestarle, el moreno sabía que le correspondía.

Ningún malestar iba a acabar con eso que habían conseguido, no en ese momento, se negaba en rotundo.

Draco estaba recostado en una camilla, con la camisa levantada y una mirada de espanto absoluto. La medibruja que lo atendía realizaba hechizo tras hechizo sobre él.

Draco soltó aire sin saber que había dejado de respirar cuando ella le recolocó la tela concluyendo el análisis.

—Señor Potter-Malfoy, está usted embarazado—le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Draco no podía creerlo, estaba en shock, él pensaba que tenía una enfermedad terminal no que estuviera en estado, era imposible.

—No realizamos los hechizos...

—¿No?—lo miró ella incrédula.

—Le aseguro que no...—le dijo él—. ¿Está completamente segura?

Ella lo miró dubitativa, y le pidió que le acompañara, Draco la acompaño a través de un pasillo, no podía creerlo, ¿embarazado? Harry y él aún no había hablado sobre ello.

La medibruja lo llevó a una sala completamente aislada con paneles de grueso metal.

—Desde hace unos años hemos asumido algo de tecnología muggle, nada es más efectivo como enseñarles una imagen de sus bebés a los futuros padres.

Draco veía una máquina con un monitor y una camilla en la que ella lo instó a colocarse.

—Calculo que está de una semanas, no vamos a ver mucho pero sí el saco gestacional con el embrión.—Draco estaba perdido en aquel vocabulario. Nunca había pensado en ser padre, o gestante como era el caso.

Sintió un líquido frío en su abdomen y luego la medimaga le colocó una especie de tubo sobre él, el monitor a su lado se encendió.

—Efectivamente, está usted embarazado—le dijo ella efusiva—. Mire esto es el embrión, aún es muy pequeño y sin forma, pero su corazón late.

Draco notó las mejillas humedecidas, y la medimaga acarició su mano.

—¿Cómo es posible?—le preguntó aún incrédulo.

—El hechizo es un potenciador de la magia de unión, comúnmente es necesario para que el cuerpo masculino genere lo necesario para gestar un feto. Pero a fin de cuentas es magia—ella hizo una gesto dubitativo.—¿Su marido es Potter, Harry Potter?

Él asintió, y ella sonrió.

—No puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, pero sin duda su marido es uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, ¿alguna vez ha realizado algún hechizo no verbal y sin varita?

Draco no lo sabía, tendría que preguntárselo en cuanto volviera de Lacock.

Como en una nube de incertidumbre Draco salió del hospital, deambulando por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Un hijo, iban a tener un hijo. Empezó a calcular y las cuentas le llevaban a aquella semana en Lacock, sin poder evitarlo se llevó una mano a su vientre completamente plano, acariciando lo que aún era tan pequeño dentro de su interior.

 

**o0o**

 

Harry y Bill habían llegado malhumorados a Lacock, nunca en los años que llevaban trabajando había recibido una queja como aquella. Harry esta convencido de que habían acabado con todas las maldiciones y plagas del lugar, era ridículo que les acusaran de timadores.

El dueño de la casa los esperaba por la tarde y Harry no pudo más que lamentar la espera, aquello sin Draco no era lo mismo. Y la preocupación que sentía por los malestares que trataba de ocultarle le hicieron maldecir el no poder estar junto a él.

El señor Gullion, con el que solo habían hablado a través de lechuzas los esperaba en el salón de la casa, Harry inspeccionó el lugar, ningún rastro de maldiciones. Era del todo absurdo.

—Por fin han venido—dijo el propietario, Harry juraría que nunca lo había visto hasta el momento, pero había algo en él familiar—. Es una completa vergüenza que no cumplan con los servicios que prometieron.

Demasiado familiar, pero no conseguía ubicarlo, la indignación que sentía tampoco le dejó ir más allá.

—Señor Gullion—comenzó Bill, Harry era alguien tranquilo pero cuando perdía los nervios las consecuencias podían ser fatales—. Si nos muestra el problema lo solucionaremos, no hay necesidad de llegar a este punto.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del anfitrión, y tanto Bill como Harry no pudieron reaccionar a los sendos "desmaius" que recibieron por la espalda.

 

**o0o**

 

Draco finalmente volvió a su casa, con suerte Harry volvería al día siguiente como prometió, y aunque algo asustado por la noticia estaba deseando contárselo. En el fondo Draco sabía que el mayor sueño de su marido era tener una familia.

La lechuza que picoteaba contra la ventana le llamó la atención, y fue rápido a recoger la carta que llevaba.

"Mi amor, reúnete conmigo en el jardín japonés de Regent's Park. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. H."

Draco miraba la carta ilusionado, Harry había podido solucionar los problemas en Lacock en ese mismo día, quizás fuera el momento perfecto para contarle la noticia.

 

**o0o**

 

Harry despertó aturdido, no sabía dónde estaba y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo como si se la hubiera golpeado contra un muro.

Estaba sentado en una silla, atado y solo, como un fogonazo recordó el "desmaius" que le fue lanzado a traición y buscó con desesperación a Bill, pero estaba solo.

Trató de soltarle de las ligaduras pero éstas no hacían más que herir su piel.

—Veo que por fin te has despertado—dijo alguien tras de sí, aún se encontraba algo aturdido—. No es lo mismo contigo dormido.

Aquella risa la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Stephen?—preguntó dubitativo.

—Veo que al menos no te has olvidado de mí—su voz sonaba molesta, y cuando se colocó finalmente delante de él, su rostro mostraba la misma molestia.

—¿Pero por qué haces esto?—cuestionaba Harry tratando de soltarse.

—No me has dejado más remedio...

—Suéltame—gruñó Harry—¿Dónde está Bill?

—Tu amiguito dormirá un buen rato más.—Harry conocía las expresiones de su ex, Stephen sin duda había sido cruel con él en su relación pero esto no tenía sentido.

—Suéltame Stephen y hablaremos—intentó razonar Harry.

—No, no creas que soy estúpido—le dijo señalándolo—¿Por qué él?

—¿Qué?—Harry estaba del todo desconcertado.

—Ese rubio oxigenado, ¿por qué?—Una mezcla de dolor y rabia llenaban por completo a su ex.

—No te entiendo Stephen, me dejaste...

—Te dejé porque eras incapaz de amarme como yo merecía—dijo rabioso cortando a Harry—. Pero ese... ese mortífago asqueroso.

—No hables así de él.—No iba a permitir que nadie insultara a Draco.

—No le amas, no puedes hacerlo—decía el otro incrédulo.

—Stephen—intentó calmarlo.

—¿Por qué Harry? Yo te lo di todo y no fue suficiente—Parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo, y se le veía desolado.

—No podemos imponernos a quien amamos.

—Pero yo sí te amo—Parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y una parte de Harry sintió pena por él.

—Stephen por favor, acabemos con esto, es una locura.

—No le verás más—dijo con rabia.

—¿Qué?—El corazón de Harry se paralizó por un momento.

—A tu asqueroso marido, sin él, podemos volver a intentarlo, tenemos que hacerlo.—Aquel no era la persona por la que una vez tuvo cariño, aquel era un ser totalmente desquiciado que quería herir a Draco.

Harry estaba furioso, todos los momentos que él había vivido buenos con Sthepen desaparecieron, si amenazaba lo más mínimo a Draco lo mataría.

—¿Sabes? —Stephen lanzó un " _tempus_ "—. Ahora mismo debe estar reuniéndose con unos amigos que tenemos en común.

Aquel tono espantó a Harry, nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

—¿Qué amigos?

—Oh, unos aurores que tenían muchas ganas de hablar con tu marido.—La sonrisa en sus labios era tan cruel.

La sangre de Harry se heló en sus venas, la amenaza de los aurores sobre Draco había desaparecido, pero no habían podido hacer nada más. Harry había pensado que el interés había cesado al saber con quién estaba casado y cuáles serían las consecuencias si decidían acercarse lo más mínimo a él.

—Te mataré, Stephen, si a Draco le pasa algo, un solo rasguño, te mataré—dijo Harry en no más que un rugido a baja voz.

La magia a su alrededor empezó a revolotear, estaba furioso, quería ir con Draco en ese mismo momento, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien.

—No le verás más, eres mío no suyo—vociferó como un demente su ex pareja.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y un estallido de magia natural rompió cualquier ligadura en su cuerpo, Stephen retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

—" _Accio Varita_ "—invocó Harry, y su varita llegó a su mano. Apuntando directamente contra el moreno delante de él.

—Un solo cabello, Stephen, y acabaré contigo...—amenazó Harry.

No tenía tiempo que perder, volvería a por Bill, en esos momentos su prioridad era Draco, necesitaba encontrarlo.

 

**o0o**

 

Draco estaba esperando justo donde le decía la carta de Harry, estaba nervioso, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia? En realidad se arrepentía un poco de no haber recibido aquella noticia juntos, pero nunca pensó que un embarazo así fuera posible.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que le rodeaban por detrás hasta que unas suaves manos le acariciaron la cintura estrechándolo contra sí.

"Harry", pensó pero el abrazo se intensificó hasta el punto de hacerle daño, asustado miró hacia atrás y con horror vio el rostro de uno de sus antiguos acosadores.

Luchó por deshacerse de sus brazos, aquellos que le apretaban con tanta fuerza que Draco estaba casi perdiendo el aliento.

—Suéltame, desgraciado—gritó Draco.

—Mira la perra mortífaga como grita—dijo el auror que le retenía riéndose—¿No está el mequetrefe de tu marido para protegerte?

El coro de risas a su alrededor le hizo sudar frío, tenía que huir de ellos, sabía que si no lo hacía no tendría escapatoria.

—Vámonos, Dale—le dijo uno de ellos nervioso.

Lo último que sintió fue el tirón desde su ombligo, desapareciendo del lugar.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 

Harry estaba desesperado, no tenía translador, no podía aparecerse pues no tenía puntos de referencia entre el pueblo y Londres, era demasiado lejano.

Se debatía, dos horas de coche o algún transporte muggle le parecía del todo imposible. Y fue entonces cuando la vio, una escoba, hacía años que no volaba en una pero debería servir.

Era de noche, le lanzó un hechizo de orientación a la escoba, aquello tenía que bastar. Y se lanzó en una carrera contrarreloj en la búsqueda de Draco.

Volaba a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar, el aire cortaba su piel, y podía notar como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Miles de escenarios cada cual más horrible danzaban en su mente. Draco indefenso, no debería haberlo dejado; todo aquello sonaba tan mal que él lo hubiera debido prever. Había sido un estúpido.

Cuando llegó a un punto que identificó, descendió y se desapareció. Apareciéndose en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, no había luces en el interior de la casa, pero entró esperanzado en que todo fuera una mentira y Draco andara sumido en una de sus múltiples lecturas.

Cuando entró no había rastro del rubio, una absoluta desesperación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando encontró una nota sobre el recibidor.

"Mi amor, reúnete conmigo en el jardín japonés de Regent's Park. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. H."

Un grito le cruzó el cuerpo hasta que salió por su garganta, era cierto. Se lo habían llevado y podía apostar su mano derecha a que aquello solo había sido una trampa, a aquellas horas el jardín estaría completamente cerrado.

Desesperado se debatía en qué hacer, no dudaba ya de las palabras de Stephen y quiénes eran los que tenían a Draco. Solo había podido dar con uno de los aurores, aquel que lo acosó en Gringott. El resto había quedado impune cuando fue al cuartel, estaba claro que se estaban protegiendo entre ellos. Pero pensó que teniendo en cuanta la sanción que le había caído a ese, los demás tomarían en consideración no volver a molestar a Draco; su nombre era aún respetado. Cuán equivocado había estado.

No veía opción en recurrir en primer lugar a los aurores, no se fiaba de ellos. Mirando la chimenea desesperado fue al único lugar donde podría encontrar ayuda.

—¿Harry?—preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

—Le tienen, se lo han llevado—salió de las llamas gimiendo.

—Tranquilízate, por favor—se levantó corriendo la mujer—. Ron—gritó.

El pelirrojo llegó corriendo desde la cocina, su rostro completamente preocupado ante los gritos de su mujer.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre?—le preguntó su amigo sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—En la casa de Lacock nos tendieron una trampa a Bill y a mí, han secuestrado a Draco—la desesperación total se su voz dolía—Bill—recordó—Aún está allí, no creo que corra peligro, Stephen me quería a mí... solo a mí, le harán daño a Draco.

—Harry, necesitamos que te tranquilices y nos cuentes qué ha pasado.—Le acariciaba la espalda Hermione.

Harry trató de explicar todo de una manera racional, cuando terminó con su relato sacó la nota que traía arrugada entre las manos.

Ron había corrido a la chimenea, todos tenían claro que no iban a avisar a los aurores de momento.

—He avisado a George y Charlie, van de camino a Lacock—dijo acto seguido.

Ron abrazó a Hermione que estaba ensimismada, Harry estaba aún en shock, su cuerpo le pedía salir corriendo y abrir puerta por puerta cada casa de Londres. Pero aquello no tenía sentido, tenían que formar un plan y nadie mejor que su mejor amiga, la mente más capacitada de toda Inglaterra para hacerlo.

—Vamos a Regent's Park, y tratemos de seguir el rastro mágico—dijo finalmente ella—. No sé si funcionará, hace años que no lo hacemos, pero podemos intentar realizar un hechizo localizador. ¿Tienes algo de Draco?

—Podemos ir a casa, allí están sus cosas—dijo esperanzado.

—Harry lo encontraremos—le aseguró Ron, abrazando a su amigo.

 

o0o

 

Draco estaba totalmente paralizado, el miedo recorría su cuerpo y odiaba tanto tener miedo. Sentirse indefenso había sido una constante desde los inicio de la guerra. Después de esta las cosas no habían sido mucho mejores. Pero él luchaba contra ese sentimiento que siempre le había hecho sentir débil ante sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron hacia Harry, lo que más sentía es no poder estar más con él. Pues sabía que él no iba a salir de allí con vida. Los cuatro aurores que tenía delante no iban a asustarlo y dejarle ir. Conocía aquella mirada, la había visto en todos aquellos mortífagos que fueron a su casa cuando Voldemort se instaló en ella.

Ellos querían sangre y hacerle sufrir, ¿no siempre había sido lo que habían buscado?

Aunque no se iría sin pelear, era lo menos que podía hacer, por él, por aquel bebé que llevaba en su interior.

—¿Creías que no te encontraríamos?—le dijo el que lo había agarrado en Regent's Park—. Alguna vez te encontraríamos solo, mortífago.

Draco no creía conveniente ponerse a discutir con esos elementos, sin varita y acorralado como un animal, pero era incapaz de contenerse. Solo las palabras le quedaban.

—Míralo, ahora no eres tan arrogante, ¿cierto?—le dijo otro.

Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros y no pudo evitarlo.

—Cobardes...

—¿Qué dices mortífago asqueroso?—le empujó uno de ellos.

—Cuatro contra uno—dijo Draco—muy valientes, sí.

—No te preocupes, vas a tenernos de uno en uno—dijo el mayor de los cuatro.

La protección que tenía de su unión con Harry no podría librarlo de cualquier cosa que ellos realmente quisieran hacerle. Era un repelente, pero solo para aquellos que quisieran romper una relación amorosa. Y mucho le decía que ellos querían destruirlo de otro modo.

—Dadme mi varita, hagamos de esto algo justo—probó.

—No, pequeño mortífago, nada de varitas—dijo el que parecía más distante. A ese le había visto pocas veces, pero siempre le había producido un inmenso malestar—. Vamos a mostrarte como podemos acabar contigo del modo muggle, ¿no es una paradoja?—dijo más para sí mismo.

No lo vio venir, pero el puño del auror rompió contra su mejilla. El instinto de saber que portaba una vida en su interior le hizo agarrarse el vientre mientras lo intentaba proteger.

"Lo siento" pensó hacia el ser que se gestaba dentro de sí.

 

o0o

 

Harry corría frenético por la casa, buscando algo de Draco, todo estaba lleno de cosas de Draco pero era incapaz de concentrarse.

—Harry, ¿tienes cabello suyo?—le hizo pararse Hermione en seco.

—Cabello, cabello...—corrió de nuevo con un objetivo en su mente, en el baño que compartían, Draco solía usar un cepillo corto para peinarse. Alguna vez él trató de domar el nido de cuervos de su cabeza.

El recuerdo le barrió en pura desolación.

Draco.

La desesperación de saber que él estaba sufriendo lo tenía aturdido. La angustia que ahora sentía no era nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando el destino del mundo mágico recayó sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

En aquel entonces tenía miedo, miedo de la muerte, miedo de fracasar, Voldemort lo aterraba. Pero ahora era mucho peor, se habían llevado lo más importante de su vida, le habían arrancado el corazón.

—Draco...—se miró en el reflejo del espejo, y este estalló como testigo mudo de su dolor.

El ruido atrajo a sus amigos hasta el baño, y vieron a Harry rodeado de fragmentos de cristal.

Hermione tomó el cepillo de sus manos, algunos cabellos rubios aún permanecían allí. Dio gracias a la plateada cabellera de Draco, aquello tenía que servir.

Los tres se aparecieron en Rengent's Park, Harry era el único que había estado antes en el jardín oriental, siguieron los rastros mágicos que Hermione comenzó a señalar. Se perdían en aquella barandilla donde Harry le robó un beso a Draco.

Harry no era muy dado al llanto, pero aquello lo rompía por dentro. Sabía que no estaba siendo de ayuda, tenía que recomponerse y enfocarse en colaborar. Pero los recuerdos le asaltaban robándole el aliento.

—Me llevará unos minutos, Harry—le dijo Hermione mientras dibujaba elaboradas runas en el suelo repartiendo los cabellos de Draco en el interior.

Unos brazos fuertes le sostuvieron, Ron estaba allí, y Harry bendijo a lo que fuera que pudiera existir más allá de ellos, por tenerlos, por haberlos tenidos siempre a su lado.

—Gracias...– Su amigo solo asintió.

Ambos observaban trabajar a Hermione, llevándolos a un pasado no tan lejano donde una joven bruja los mantuvo unidos en los peores momentos de sus vidas.

La mirada decidida de ella les confirmó que todo estaba hecho.

—Harry, necesito tu sangre—le dijo ella extendiendo su mano—Los lazos de vuestra unión tienen que servir como catalizador. Parte de su magia está en ti.

Harry extendió su brazo dispuesto a dar todo lo que fuera necesario. Un corte limpio en su antebrazo regó el círculo.

—Tú lo sentirás más fuerte que nosotros, tú eres el que tienes que llevarnos—dijo ella y por una vez su voz no sonó tan segura como siempre—. Solo espero que realmente funcione.

—Funcionará.—Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

Ella comenzó a recitar el conjuro, y sintió la magia al rededor de él. Reconociendo algo familiar en ella, un rastro tan suave como las caricias que sintió cuando sus magias se unieron durante su boda. Aquella era la magia luminosa de Draco, aquella que le llevaría con él.

 

o0o

 

Draco estaba acorralado contra una pared, su ojo derecho estaba completamente ensangrentado por una brecha en su ceja tras uno de los golpes recibidos.

Este era un dolor diferente a los que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, los crucios que había soportado eran un dolor de dentro hacia afuera. Ahora podía notar como cada lugar donde había sido golpeado latía reportando el dolor local.

Su camisa rasgada estaba manchada de sangre, y sus esperanzas sobre su vientre habían muerto, no se libró de una patada que le había hecho perder el aliento.

Intentaba recuperarse, hacer frente, al menos había causado algún daño. Mínimo, pero su pequeña victoria. No se iba a hacer un ovillo y dejarse abusar, no. Pero su determinación no tenía nada que decir cuando el siguiente golpe lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo. No tenía más espacio al que escapar, acorralado los miró con desprecio.

Un grito lleno de rabia salió de su cuerpo, pero no hubo ningún impacto. Draco abrió los ojos y la imagen que contemplo le hizo pensar que había entrado en la etapa de los delirios frente al dolor.

Los cuatro aurores estaban a más de un metro del suelo contorsionándose en complejas posturas, el dolor mudo de sus rostros le hizo saber que estaban bajo una imperdonable.

Con la vista nublada vio más allá de ellos, Harry estaba al fondo, con una mueca completamente homicida en su rostro. Harry, Harry era lo único que era capaz de pensar hasta que estas palabras se plasmaron de forma sonora.

—Harry...—dijo levantándose a duras penas para ir hacia él, pero no le veía.—Harry...—el movimiento tomándose el vientre y desplomándose a pocos metros hizo que Harry reaccionara.

—Draco...—dijo corriendo hacia él, mientras los aurores caían como pesos muertos contra el suelo.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 

Harry tenía a Draco entre sus brazos, estaba tan lastimado pero su pulso era constante.

Besó su pelo, mientras comprobaba que él estaba allí con él, había llegado a tiempo.

Hermione y Ron estaban junto a los aurores, aún asombrados por el despliegue de magia de Harry. Un crucio múltiple que los había dejado paralizados a todos. Estaban seguros de que si Draco no hubiera llamado su atención esos cuatros estarían realmente muertos en esos momentos.

No pudieron evitar desearles ese fin, pero eso solo ocasionaría más problemas para Harry y Draco.

Tenían que irse de allí, llevarlos ante la justicia y acabar con esa pesadilla. Pero la imagen de Harry abrazando a Draco era demasiado descorazonadora. El rubio se veía tan lastimado, y Harry no era capaz de moverse sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Un llanto mudo los envolvía.

—Harry, tenemos que llevar a Draco a San Mungo—le dijo Hermione.

Él la miró como ido, estaba completamente sobrepasado por la situación.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de llevarlos al Ministerio—le dijo Ron—Esto no va a quedar así, Harry.

Cargó a Draco en sus brazos, se veía tan malherido que lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era matar a esos cabrones, pero su preocupación por que fuera debidamente atendido prevaleció.

La aparición fue complicada, pero finalmente estaban allí y varios medimagos atendieron al rubio.

Harry esperaba fuera haciendo un surco con sus pasos al caminar constantemente. La preocupación se lo estaba comiendo vivo y sus uñas eran prueba de ello.

Al final del pasillo aparecieron los señores Malfoy y Harry sintió como el mundo se le caía encima. Él había faltado a su promesa y no había podido proteger a Draco. Los ojos tan parecidos a los de Su esposo lo miraban llenos de temor.

—Él aún está dentro y no me han dejado verle...

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?—preguntó totalmente serio Lucius.

—Se lo llevaron, todo fue una trampa... Lo siento tanto, yo debía protegerlo... lo siento tanto—y las lágrimas de culpa y temor por lo que Draco había sufrido le tomaron por completo.

Sintió unos brazos al rededor de sus hombros, y el suave perfumen de mujer le hizo saber que estaba siendo abrazado por su suegra. Aquel toque tan cercano y el alivio de sentir que no estaba solo fue enorme.

—¿Familiares de Draco Potter Malfoy?—dijo un medimago saliendo por la puerta.—Acompáñenme.

Los tres dieron un paso al frente, e indagaron en el rostro del hombre el diagnóstico de Draco, pero su rostro no reflejaba nada.

Los tres le siguieron y entraron a la habitación, un par de medimagos estaban dentro controlando al Draco que aún seguía dormido.

—El señor Potter-Malfoy ha sufrido varios traumatismos—dijo uno de ellos tomando la voz cantante—pero hemos podido restablecer todos los huesos y músculos dañados. El daño es puramente físico, no fueron realizadas maldiciones ni hechizos sobre él por lo cual su magia está intacta.

Harry pudo notar como no fue el único en soltar el aire que sus pulmones estaban reteniendo. Draco iba a estar bien.

—Lo que nos preocupa es el bebé—dijo la medibruja de la sala.

—¿El bebé?—dijo Harry en no más que un susurro.

—Esta misma mañana atendí a Draco, está de unas 6 semanas de estado—dijo ella, la mujer parecía afectada. —Es poco tiempo pero con las lesiones que ha sufrido el futuro del bebé es limitado, lo siento.

—Pero ¿cómo? —dijo Harry tratando de asimilar la noticia ¿un hijo? ¿Draco esperaba un hijo suyo?— Los hechizos...

—Señor Potter, como le dije a su marido la única explicación que encontramos es el poder de su propia magia... quizás más adelante podemos investigar sobre sus efectos...

Ella miró a su paciente dormido con lo que parecía una verdadera preocupación.

—Las próximas horas son fundamentales para ver la evolución del feto—prosiguió ella—Hemos dejado a Draco en un estado de éxtasis contenido para tratar de sanarlo. Pero debo decir que no hay nada más que podamos hacer nosotros en estos momentos.

—¿Cuando lo despertarán?—preguntó Narcisa.

—No más de 48 horas.

—¿Puedo quedarme con él?—preguntó Harry.

—Sí.

Los medimagos abandonaron la habitación y los tres se quedaron mirando a Draco, no había señales de los golpes y heridas con los que entró. Él tan solo parecía dormido.

—Los mataré—se escuchó decir tan lleno de rabia que no parecía su voz.

—Harry—escuchó hablar a Lucius—Harry... no cometas ninguna locura, hijo.

Harry lo miraba lleno de dudas, ¿no querían venganza por lo que esos indeseables le habían hecho a su hijo?

—Él te necesita, te va a necesitar más que la muerte a tus espaldas.

—Pero...

—Pagarán, pero hay otros modos en los que no habrá sangre en tus manos.

—Quédate con él, que sea a ti a la primera persona a la que vea cuando despierte—dijo Narcisa.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas, enfocado en sus rasgos tan hermosos que dolían. Solo pensar que podría haberlo perdido le hacía caer en el pozo de desolación de esas horas antes.

Aquel vientre que tantas veces había besado contenía una vida que se debatía por sobrevivir, su hijo, él nunca había deseado nada con tanta fuerza como tener una familia. Y ahora todo su mundo estaba en aquella cama. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Draco.

Aquellas horas iban a ser largas y duras pero él estaría allí para ellos. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 

 

—¿Harry?—dijo Draco aún algo mareado. La luz en el lugar era tenue, pero aún así sus ojos escocían.

—Aquí, amor mío—aquella sin duda era la voz de Harry, tan suave que quizás fuera tan solo un sueño.

Los recuerdos arribaron como una mala pesadilla, el grito en su garganta se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

—Harry, el bebé... nuestro bebé—unos brazos conocidos le abrazaron por los hombros. Y aquel olor que ahora era todo lo que él consideraba hogar le llenó. Un susurró calmándolo le hizo volver a sumergirse en la oscuridad del sueño.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado o si realmente antes había llegado a despertar, pero ahora podía ver claramente la habitación en la que estaba.

San Mungo, y la mano cálida sobre la suya, Harry.

Se perdió en sus ojos, tan verdes y llenos de amor como nunca pensó que podría tener alguien sobre él. Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su pensamiento mientras recibía golpe tras golpe más allá del dolor era hacia él. En cuanto había amado a ese estúpido al que evito tanto tiempo. Aquel que insistía a pesar de su desagrado, de sus desplantes. A la persona que se había convertido en todo para él como en una estúpida novela rosa. Harry. Y la posibilidad de perderlo le hería tan profundamente que un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Él solo lo abrazó susurrándole palabras de amor, Draco no albergaba esperanza en que aquella vida que llevaba dentro hubiera sobrevivido.

—Lo intenté—le dijo en un susurro—Intenté protegerlo...

—No pasa nada, mi amor. Lo hiciste bien—le besaba Harry.

No había sido consciente de una tercera persona en la habitación hasta que ésta se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo conseguirá—dijo aquella mujer. Draco se giró a mirarla, la reconoció como la medribuja que le confirmó que estaba embarazado.

—¿El bebé?—gimió Draco—¿Está vivo?

—Contra todo pronostico, sobrevivió—dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. Se aproximó más a la cama, a aquel lugar que se había llenado de la intimidad del amor entre ambos—. Ese pequeño es un ser realmente afortunado.

Draco acariciaba su vientre, y el llanto, aquel que no había aparecido hasta el momento. Uno hondo y profundo que se conectaba con su alma. Felicidad, agradecimiento y un profundo amor dentro de sí. Él tenía todo, todo con lo que jamás pensó. Harry a su lado, abrazándolo, siendo su vida; y aquella vida nueva dentro de sí.

Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

 

**o0o**

 

El juicio fue rápido, Harry hubiera querido que Draco no estuviera presente. Pero era la víctima y testigo. Harry propuso a Shacklebolt que presentaran el recuerdo de Draco en un pensadero como prueba del delito. Pero fue su marido quien se negó a ocultarse ante nadie.

Quien hubiera pensado que Draco era alguien débil Harry le hubiera expuesto, punto por punto, los motivos que demostraban lo contrario. Él los encaró, tranquilo y sereno, a pesar de ser la víctima del juicio en ningún momento se sintió acobardado.

Le amaba con todo su ser, aquel hombre a su lado era lo más importante en su vida y no podía contener la ganas de matar a esos bastardos con sus propias manos. Draco lo sabía, lo sentía, sus magias unidas podía hacerle identificar cuando la de Harry se volvía oscura y siniestra.

Draco le acarició la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

La comprensión llegó a Harry en medio de todo aquel odio y ganas de matar. Draco le había pedido una vez estuvieron en su casa que no fuera a por ellos, pero aunque le prometió controlarse, iría al Ministerio. Ron y Hermione estaban allí y él tenía temas que tratar con Shacklebolt y el jefe de los aurores.

—Tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier venganza—le dijo Draco besándolo—. Recuérdalo, por favor, nosotros te necesitamos más.

Aquel nosotros, su marido y su futuro hijo, era todo lo que hubo imaginado. Todo cuanto amaba y deseaba en la vida estaba allí.

Esa mano acariciándolo durante el juicio lo calmó, trayéndolo de vuelta. "Nosotros te necesitamos" decían los ojos de Draco.

Pero cuando la condena se supo, diez años para los cuatro ex aurores y tres para Stephen, Harry se levantó indignado. ¿Diez años? ¿En serio?

La rabia que sentía le hacía descontrolar su magia, en aquel reducido lugar podía ser catastrófico, él lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían, Draco lo sabía.

Pero no fue ninguno de ellos quien lo calmó, la mano grande y fría de Lucius Malfoy se posó en su hombro. Harry lo miró, una plata en sus ojos tan similar a la de Draco que por un momento pensó que era él. Pero era gélida, letal, como su marido jamás consiguió verse. Esos ojos hablaban de muerte y venganza. Y Harry lo entendió, Lucius se encargaría. Aquello lo calmó más que ninguna palabra de consuelo. Él pedía sangre y Lucius le prometió sangre en ese diálogo mudo.

Los aurores jamás vieron la luz del sol como hombres libres, demasiados enemigos dentro le dijeron a Harry mucho tiempo después. Quiso sentir pena por la suerte de Stephen cuando supo que por un desafortunado accidente recibió el beso del dementor, quiso, pero no encontró nada lo suficiente profundo para sentirlo.

El único sentimiento que encontró dentro de sí fue el puro amor que sentía por el hombre que leía sobre su pecho mientras Harry acariciaba su vientre. 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Epílogo**

 

—No, de ninguna manera—dijo Harry. Podía entender muchas cosas, se creía alguien realmente comprensivo pero en aquel punto no iba a transigir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el nombre que he elegido para mi hijo no te parece bien?—dijo un melodramático Draco agarrándose el vientre.

—Amor, los niños son muy crueles se van a reír de él—dijo intentándose calmar—. Acuérdate cuando tú eras pequeño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi nombre es ridículo?—dijo de un modo que casi le heló la sangre a Harry, dándose cuenta de cuan al borde podía estar llegando con el rubio.

—Nada en ti podría ser jamás ridículo—dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo, aunque recordaba que cuando escuchó su nombre una risilla tonta le vino—. Mi amor, seamos razonables.

—Esto es increíble—bufó Draco.

Su abultado vientre le hacía verse demasiado adorable pero los cambios de humor y la sensibilidad que llevaban asociados en los últimos meses estaban volviendo loco a Harry.

—Me embarazas—le señaló Draco con un dedo y los ojos entornados—y encima me dices que no puedo llamarlo con el nombre más hermoso que has oído en tu vida...

—Scorpius definitivamente no es el nombre más hermoso para un dulce bebé—dijo Harry no muy alto.

—Es fuerte y bonito—dijo arrogante.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los que te he propuesto yo?

—¿En serio?—dijo Draco totalmente fuera de sí—No voy a llamar a mi hijo como si fuera un homenaje a gente muerta, aunque los quisieras mucho, Harry.

—Son nombre bonitos por sí solos—le rebatió algo molesto.

—James Sirius—dijo Draco—es hasta difícil de pronunciar, mi amor.

—Pero...

—Albus Severus—no le dejó acabar—Suena raro y no solo eso, ¿Sabes el nivel de exigencia que le supondrá llamarse así? No quiero agobiar a mi hijo desde antes de que nazca.

—Pues yo no lo quiero llamar como un bicho venenoso...

Draco se sentó, en lo últimos tiempos se encontraba muy cansado, Harry no quería agotarlo más, pero debían llegar a un acuerdo. Para él era importante, no solía contrariarlo mucho por la mayoría de las cosas. Pero en esta no iba a ceder.

—Busquemos uno que nos guste a ambos...—sugirió Harry pacíficamente.

—Estoy agotado, ponle el nombre que quieras—le dijo realmente cansado Draco.

Harry se acercó a su marido, odiaba verlo así, sus rabietas eran divertidas no iba a negar que a veces lo hacía solo por verlo en ese estado del que se enamoró de él.

Nadie ganaba a Draco cuando dejaba suelta su lengua viperina. Pero eran demasiados los momentos en los que Draco no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir. La medibruja les advirtió que un embarazo masculino era frecuente entre magos pero no por ello poco peligroso. El cuerpo de Draco no era el contenedor adecuado para gestar un bebé, requería de grandes cantidades de magia que lo dejaban agotado.

En esos momentos Harry se culpaba de no ser él quien llevara al bebé, era el más capacitado mágicamente.

—No discutamos más, Draco—le besó la frente, pero Draco buscó sus labios. Y él fue incapaz de negárselos, era tan delicioso besarlo.

—Estás agotado—le dijo cuando los labios de Draco se volvieron más demandantes.

—¿Es que acaso no quieres estar dentro de mí?—le dijo con su voz más aterciopelada—¿No te gusto ahora?

—Te quiero siempre, no lo dudes nunca—le dijo mostrándole los claros indicios de su prominente excitación.

—¿Pues a qué esperas?—le dijo en tan solo un susurro que erizó los vellos de Harry.

Lo levantó del sillón y lo tomó en brazos, lo quería y lo tendría pero no en ese sillón sino en su cama, cómodo y donde después pudiera dormir.

—A veces pienso que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo—le dijo bromeando Harry mientras lo cargaba por las escaleras.

—No lo dudes, te quiero porque eres un semental—le dijo coqueto Draco mientras besaba su cuello.

Quizás en otro momento de su vida Harry se sentiría inseguro sobre el tema, pero por más increíble que le pudiera parecer, Draco le amaba y no paraba de demostrárselo. Cuando llegaba al orgasmo y no podía parar de decir su nombre y decirle que le amaba. Cuando lo veía en sus ojos mientras este lo miraba y una suave sonrisa invadía sus labios. Cuando los pequeños gestos del día a día le demostraban que Draco era el hombre de su vida.

De la manera más insólita Harry había encontrado el amor que tanto había ansiado toda su vida. Con un contrato y con un enemigo.

A veces el amor se encuentra en los lugares más insospechados.

 

o0o

 

Su pequeño bebé vino al mundo por cesárea, y a pesar de haberlo llevado en su vientre durante 9 meses, lo que sintió cuando el peso liviano fue depositado sobre su pecho era indescriptible.

Una cosita rosa y menuda, con una pelusa rubia tan clara como la suya propia. Con un pequeño corazón que latía contra el suyo. Las manitas en puños que acarició con cuidado. Su hijo, suyo y de Harry.

Allí estaba, a su lado, tan maravillado como él mismo se sentía. Aquel ser era casi un milagro, y era de de ellos.

—Se llamará Scorpius—dijo Harry besando su cabecita—es fuerte y tan hermoso como su padre.

Draco miraba a su bebé, Scorpius, le habían dicho que era normal que los bebés no abrieran los ojos nada más nacer. Pero contra todo pronóstico, como parecía ser la costumbre de este niño, los abrió y una mirada verde y somnolienta los miró.

—Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy, bienvenido a este mundo—le dijo Draco mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo.

Draco miró a Harry y verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, le hizo reconocer que jamás hubiera imaginado un mundo para él en el que aquello fuera posible.

El amor de su vida, aquel a quien más detestó era ahora su centro, y con aquel pequeño sobre su cuerpo, aquel regalo que le había hecho, supo que jamás tendría palabras para agradecérselo correctamente.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 


End file.
